A Child's Wish
by HandsomeAngel
Summary: In a house, every time a woman who children seem to love arrives, she goes missing or ends up dead. But what will happen when some of Mai's old friends arrive, making her the spirit's next victim? Will Naru save her? Or will he lose her?
1. Chapter 1

**Story:**

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me . . . yet. *eyes glint mischievously as HandsomeAngel grins deviously***

Chapter 1

_My name is Taniyama Mai. I am a 16 year old high school student, who works at SPR or Shibuya Physic Research Center. On a Sunday morning, a 47 year old widow Narashima Mazumi came to see us about her home which she had moved into 1 year earlier . . ._

"I'm convinced my house is haunted," Narashima-san said, struggling to keep her composure though you could see her trembling. She had dark brown hair that was greying at its roots. She had a kind face with a few small wrinkles only around her gentle naturally warm eyes, which still showed a bit of shyness despite her focus being on the problems plaguing her house. Mai patted her arm sympathetically to which Narashima-san shot her a grateful smile before turning back to Naru.

"What leads you to believe that the house is haunted by spirits?" Naru asked the woman.

"As I mentioned to you before over the phone, I live at my house with my 16 year old daughter, Nanami and our maids. My husband died 4 years ago because of an illness and the house has been in his family for almost 50 years though no one has lived in it for 15 years or so. I thought it would be a nice way for my daughter to feel more close to her father," she sighed, "They had been so close before he passed away. Anyways every time a woman who children seem to love arrives, she goes missing or ends up dead. Every time a woman is targeted by the spirits, she receives a message, '_Come join us next,_' written in blood on the wall of the room she is staying in. Afterwards she will encounter many incidents until she dies or vanishes. Even when the woman left the household after receiving the message, she has ended up in some kind of accident, leading to her death."

"That's horrible," Mai cried, shuddering visibly.

Narashima-san nodded in agreement and continued, "That's not all. Often Nanami, the maids and I can hear voices, rapping and objects seem to move on their own."

"How many women have been victims of these incidents so far?" Naru enquired.

"So far, 4 women have died while 2 others have gone missing."

"_Naru looks interested. I guess that means he'll take the case,_" Mai looked at Naru thoughtfully.

As if on cue, "Mai, call the others and inform them of this case. Tell them to pack enough for a week or so and meet at the Narashima residence at 9:30 am tomorrow," seeing Mai nod, he looked back at Narashima-san and continued, "We will be glad to take your case. We will need one room to use as a base as well as three rooms to stay in." Narashima-san nodded. Naru stood up and with one final nod, he returned to his office.

Mai stood up with Narashima-san to lead her out. "Do you think you will be able to solve these problems? I don't want anyone else to be hurt do to this," Narashima-san trailed off.

Mai looked her and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry! I haven't seen Naru be unable to solve a case yet!"

Narashima-san chuckled. "Thank you, Taniyama-san."

"Please, call me Mai. Everyone else does."

"Alright, but in exchange you must call me Mazumi."

"Alright, Mazumi it is."

Mazumi laughed. "You really are an incredible girl. I hope you will be able to get along with my daughter. Nanami is very kind, but like me she is very shy. However she will never fail to protect those who are important to her. Even when her father died, even through her tears, she comforted me. If it wasn't for her strength, I would have probably left to join him a long time ago."

"_Mazumi must really love her family,_" Mai thought with a soft smile. "She sounds like a wonderful person. I can't wait to meet her."

Mazumi nodded, smiling. "I guess I should get back and prepare your rooms. Thank you again. And also please tell your friends to be careful. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on my part. Of course, you must also follow that advice."

"Yes ma'am!" Mai playfully saluted with a bright smile.

Mazumi fondly ruffled the girl's hair, "I'll see tomorrow then."

"Good-bye." "_She is a really kind person,_" Mai touched her hair, remembering her own mother and smiling nostalgically. Then she looked up with a determined look on her face and exclaimed, "Alright! We definitely have to solve this case! For Mazumi's sake!"

Lin-san, who had been watching the entire exchange, looked on as Mai walked forward unwaveringly, only to trip on a fold in the carpet. He sweat dropped.

"_Eh. Where am I?" Mai looked around. "It's a house, or rather a mansion! This place is huge! . . . Wait. Whose voices are those?" She walked towards the noise. "It sounds like children," she thought as she came across a room, "It's coming from here . . ." She slowly pushed the door open and walked in. It was children playing in a large room, laughing and running around while trying to catch each other. None of them seemed to notice Mai. She laughed along with the children. They seemed to be having so much fun. _

_But all of sudden Mai was outside the house, which had somehow caught on fire. The entire house was burning. "Oh no! The children are still inside," Mai cried out as she heard the same voices from before, only now plagued with fear and pain instead of the joy and laughter from before. She could hear them all calling out to their mothers, begging to their mothers to save them. Mai tried to run into the house to save them, but the fire held her at bay, like an angry barrier._

"_NOOOOO!" Mai turned around to see a woman with brown hair that was greying around the sides calling out to the children while trying to get in the house in a desperate attempt to save them, only to be forced back like Mai. Mai watches as the woman falls to knees crying uncontrollably and still calling out to the children. Burning tears fell from Mai's eyes as well as she watched the house burn, hearing the pleas from the children, but unable to save them. She fell to her knees as she saw the house collapse._

"_Why?" she asked as darkness claimed her, "They were so happy."_

Mai woke up to feeling tears running down the sides of her face. She got up and wiped them away, only to feel more follow their pat from her eyes. Mai pulled her knees close to her and buried her face in them to cry silently, unable to do anything but let her tears fall. When she gained control of herself once more, she laid down and thought, "_What a terrible nightmare. Those poor children, they must have been so scared._" She shivered and rubbed her arms to rid herself of the goosebumps; "_It felt so real . . ._" Mai shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and looked at the alarm. It was only 5:30 am. "_Well since Naru said I should go to the office at 8:15, I guess it would be best if I tried to get a few more winks of sleep before getting up," _she thought as she made herself comfortable,_ "I hope I don't see that dream again . . ."_ Then she fell into dreamless sleep, not once seeing a glimpse of the burning house.

When Mai woke up, it was 7:40, which surprisingly enough would enable her to arrive at the office on time. She tiredly wobbled over to the washroom. Mai slashed her face with water and looked at herself after drying off with a towel. "_I don't look that bad. At least no one will be able to tell about last night,_" she thought, shuddering as she remember her dream, or rather nightmare, "_Honestly. Why do I always get the creepy dreams? I've lost count of the nights I've lost sleep because of these horrible dreams._" She pouted as she thought about that, only to have her eyes soften sorrowfully, "_But . . . those children really didn't deserve that . . ._" Then she abruptly shook her head. "What am I talking about? It was a dream," she yelled, slapping her cheeks before moaning in pain, "Okay! It's time to put all of that aside. I have to get to work so Naru can't yell at me for being late again. ALRIGHT!" And with that she ran off to get ready before heading off to work.

Mai walked into the SPR, making Naru and Lin-san turn and stare her, looking shocked (or as shocked as people who were as cold and indifferent as those two could be). "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked as her hand traveled across her face to try a get a clue that could explain what was bad enough to _Lin-san_ and _Naru_ look like this.

"You're on time," Naru explained, regaining his composure (or whatever part of it he had lost in the first place).

Mai was outraged, "I can be on time too, you know!"

"Questionable."

"Why you . . ." Mai clenched her teeth and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Why don't stop standing there uselessly and help pack all the equipment?" Mai briefly contemplated strangling Naru, though she doubted she would be able to do any damage before Lin-san or Naru stopped her. So she settled for glaring at him while heading over to help Lin-san carrying the equipment to the van.

Mai stared out the window as she watched the scenic surroundings while Lin-san drove the van to their client's home and Naru looked over the notes.

"Wow," she breathed out, "This place is so beautiful. Look, Naru. Isn't it just breathtaking?"

Naru however didn't seem to share her thoughts as he ignored her invitation and continued to read his notes.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, sending a glare at him through his seat before turning back to watch the scenery, only this time in silence.

Before long though, they had reached their destination.

"Wow," Mai exclaimed, "This place is as beautiful as the scenery." It was a classic Japanese style house. On either side of the path, there was a little pond with a stone garden behind which extended to become one with the path. "_Maybe the designer really liked symmetry,_" she thought with a little smirk playing at her lips.

Naru turned to her and said, "If you're done gawking at the house, you can start putting away the equipment."

"Fine!" she said angrily, once again muttering, "Jerk."

"Remember this _jerk_ signs your pay check," he replied with a smirk, showing that he had heard her insult.

Mai just growled, knowing it would be best not to say anything.

Naru turned his back and left, satisfied that he had won their little argument, calling out, "Make sure you follow Lin. I don't want waste my time looking for you."

Mai turned and picked up a box of microphones, grumbling as she went inside the house. Though most of what she said was not audible, "tea-addicted jerk" and "arrogant narcissist" could be heard.

"And that's the last of them," Mai called out as she stretched. She checked her watch. It was 9:25. "I guess that means Bou-san and the others will be arriving soon. Right, Naru?"

He checked the clock and nodded to Mai, before turning back to his notes.

"_Insults and a nod_," she sighed, "_I guess those are the only responses I'll get from._"

"Mai, tea."

"_And that,_" she added, rolling her eyes.

She walked around the house, hoping to stumble across the kitchen. Even doing so literally would be alright. She was turning around the corner when she almost bumped into a girl around her age.

"Oh sorry," Mai exclaimed, "I didn't see you." "_Oh. She must be Mazumi's daughter._" The girl's hair was a very light brown colour, which complimented her pale skin. She wore her hair short, only a little bit longer than a boy's, though it still gave her a distinctly feminine look. However the most noticeable part of her was her eyes. They were exactly like her mother's, including all the warmth, though they showed she was a lot shyer than her mother.

The young girl shook her head, "No, no. I should have watched where I was going. I was just lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry."

"I guess we're equally at fault, huh. Since I was too busy thinking to watch where I was going too."

The girl allowed a small shy smile. "I suppose we are."

"Well, my name is Taniyama Mai. I came here with SPR."

"Oh! My name is Narashima Nanami. Thank you for coming here to help us," she said, as she bowed deeply in gratitude.

"No, no! It's our pleasure," Mai waved her hands, obviously embarrassed by someone bowing to her.

"Well," Nanami said as she stood up straight again, "If there is anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Actually, if you don't mind," Mai said as she scratched her head sheepishly, "Could you show me where the kitchen is? Naru is a bit of a tea-addict."

Nanami laughed. Mai couldn't help but think it was a pleasant sound. It reminded her of chimes. Nanami was smiling openly now. "I would love to show you to the kitchen. But I have to ask, who is Naru?" she asked as she turned to show Mai the way to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Naru is my boss."

"Eh! I thought your boss was Shibuya Kazuya-san."

"That's Naru's real name. I nicknamed him Naru because he is such a narcissist: Naru-chan the Narcissist!"

Nanami's laughter could be heard all the way at the kitchen. The maids who saw Mai and Nanami together couldn't help but feel happy for the young girl. She was so shy so she didn't talk to many people, especially girls her age. It was good to see her getting along so well with the new girl from SPR. The two seemed to be talking like they had known each other their entire live, the way they were laughing and joking with each other.

"Ah! The tea's done. I better get it to Naru."

"Would you mind if I came along?"

"Please! It gets really boring without someone to talk to."

As they were talking, Mai felt something tug on her shoe. She looked down to see her shoelace had come undone,

"How about I hold the tea while you tie your shoelaces?"

"Thanks," Mai thanked as she handed Nanami the tea before bending down to tie her shoelaces. "Alright, all done. I'll take the tea back now." She reached for the tray, only to look surprised as Nanami danced out of her reach, grinning. "Huh?"

"I like holding the tea. So I'm not giving it back to you," Nanami grinned as she stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Mai just stood, too shocked to say anything. Then she smacked her forehead bursting out into laughter. "You are _definitely _the weirdest girl I have ever met."

"I could say the same about you!" Nanami couldn't stop grinning. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. There was something about Mai, a certain warmth that reassured everyone around her and drew them in.

"Alright, but if I get yelled at by Naru, it's your fault."

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So who else is working with you on the team?"

"Well, you already know about Naru, but another guy who came with us today is Lin-san. He's Naru's other assistant and barely ever talks. He seems a bit intimidating at first but he's actually really nice. I think of him sort of like an uncle. You see, since I'm an orphan I think of the SPR team as my family."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault," Mai gave her friend as reassuring smile.

Nanami smiled back and turned her head to look forward. "But isn't it nice? You still miss those you've lost, but other people appear who fill you with warmth, even if they can't take the place of the person you lost."

"_She must be talking about her father,_" Mai thought before answering, "I guess you're right. And it's something we can both understand, right."

Nanami nodded, signifying that she understood Mai was not only talking about her own loss, but Nanami's as well. "But tell me about the others. What are they like?"

"Hmmm. There's Bou-san. He's a bass player as well as a monk, but you wouldn't believe he's a monk if you saw him. He's really fun, but he's always there to comfort me if I need it. You'll like him. He's like a father to me."

"He sounds really nice."

Mai nodded, "Then there's Ayako. She's a miko who draws her powers from pure trees and a doctor. She and Bou-san are always arguing. She is a bit vain but she is always taking care of us. She always worries about me since ghosts seem to really like me. She's like a mother."

"And then there's John. He's a priest from Australia. His accent is a bit weird, but he's a really nice person. He is always there if I need to talk to someone. I see him like an older brother."

"You've probably heard of the next person. She's really famous. Masako Hara. When I first met her, she was a bit annoying because she kept clinging to Naru, but she's stopped doing that so now we can hang out like normal friends. If I need to talk about teenage girl troubles, I know I can go to her. When I first met her I would have never thought of her as a sister."

Nanami giggled, "So you like this Naru, I see."

"What! N-no way! You're imagining things," Mai looked away to hide her blushing face and Nanami giggled even more.

"Anyways. You might also see Madoka and Yasuhara-san. They often help us with our case by researching the location. Madoka is really nice, but she can be really fierce when she is determined. She is also the only person who can scold Naru, but I guess that makes sense since she's the one who taught Naru about ghost hunting. I'm hoping to pick up some tricks from her so I can tell him off about his rudeness. I think of her as an aunt because she's always there to reassure me if I'm upset or something."

"Naru being scolded, hm. From what you said about your friends, it must be really interesting."

"It is! And Yasuhara-san is really funny too. He is always teasing Bou-san and it's really fun to watch. He's a college student right now, but he still finds time to help us so you can tell that he's really smart. Everything always becomes more interesting and playful when he's around. He always makes me laugh when I'm feeling down. He's also like my older brother, older that John though. I guess you can say John is calm brother while Yasuhara-san is the more upbeat brother. But I like them both the same way."

Nanami laughed, "You must have the weirdest family in the world."

"What do you expect from a bunch of ghost hunters?" Mai said jokingly before adding fondly, "But I'm glad I met them. Without them I couldn't have gotten this far. No matter what happens, I know I can deal with because I know they care about me and will protect me."

"It's a really nice feeling, isn't it," Nanami breathed wistfully.

"Who is it that made _you_ feel like that?"

"My father. He was so kind. He often told me, '_No matter what happens in your life, never forget to be kind and smile because if you are kind and smiling, the God of Happiness will eventually knock on your door._' Father followed that rule too. Even when he was dying, he was always smiling and kind. I remember when I asked him why he was acting like that when he knew he was going to die and the God of Happiness wasn't going to knock on his door and give him happiness. And he answered me, '_He will give me happiness . . . by knocking on my little angel's door._' And then he held me close while I cried."

"He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He was." They walked in silence for a while.

"Ah! Do you hear that?" Nanami asked Mai. Mai listened carefully as she heard voices which sounded like they were . . . arguing.

Mai smiled, "It looks like you'll be able to meet my 'family' now."

Nanami giggled, "This is going to be interesting."

Mai smirked as she slid the paper door open. Nanami had _no _idea

"Mai!" Bou-san grinned as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around Mai in a bear hug.

"Bou-san! It's good to see you again," Mai grinned as she happily responded to her "father's" hug.

"It's been so long," Bou-san cried as he squeezed tighter.

"Bou-san," Mai strangled out, "I can't breathe."

Ayako came over and smacked Bou-san over the head with her purse, resulting in a satisfying _THUNK _and Bou-san releasing Mai in order to grasp his head while crying out in pain.

"What was that for?" Bou-san was still holding his head in case Ayako decided one hit wasn't enough.

"You were suffocating the poor girl."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were!" With that, the two dissolved into their usual arguing.

"It's good to see you, Mai," John smiled warmly as he greeted the young girl.

"Same here," she exclaimed as she walked over the priest, "Oh! It looks like you've grown taller."

"Yeah, I guess so," John laughed sheepishly.

"Or you have simply gotten shorter somehow," Masako smiled behind her sleeve as she spoke.

There had been a time that Mai would have felt insulted, but they had gotten along ever since Masako had realized that what she had felt for Naru wasn't actually love. Instead, it seems the one who held her heart was someone else. Mai had a good idea of who it was, but she wasn't sure so until Masako decided to tell Mai on her own, Mai was willing to wait.

Mai laughed and said teasingly with her eyes twinkling, "Maybe."

Masako and John laughed as well. John noticed Nanami standing at the doorway still holding the tray of tea, smiling at the entire scene.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" he asked politely. Bou-san and Ayako stopped their argument to look at the new girl. Even Lin-san and Naru turned to see who it was.

Seeing Nanami shift uncomfortably at all the attention, Mai took it as her cue to jump in. "This is my friend, Nanami Narashima. She's Mazumi's daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Masako spoke from behind her sleeve with a warm smile.

"Indeed," John agreed, smiling just as warmly.

"Hello," Ayako smiled reassuringly at the young girl, seeing that she was clearly very shy.

"Yo," Bou-san called out, "My name is Bou-san."

"I know," the girl shyly smiled.

"Yes," she said as she pointed out each member while calling out their name respectively, "Ayako-san, John-san, Hara-san, Lin-san and Shibuya-san. I hope you don't mind me calling some of you by your first name. Mai only told me the last names for some of you."

"Of course not," John told Nanami.

"Even though I told you about them, I never told you what they looked like. How did you know?" Mai was as shocked as the others.

"I matched their personality to the way they acted," Nanami said shyly.

"That's incredible," Bou-san whistled.

Nanami blushed and muttered a quiet "thank you". Mai smiled. It looked like Nanami would be fine with the others. She quietly took the tray from Nanami and went over to Naru to give him his tea.

"How did our Mai describe us?" Ayako asked curiously.

"She probably called you an old hag," Bou-san smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" After that statement, another argument ensued between the pair, which held a lot of _THUNKS _and Bou-san crying out in pain.

John felt a sweat drop appear on his forehead as he watched the two, before turning back to Nanami. "Please forgive those two. They are always like that. But I am also curious. What exactly did Mai say about us?"

Nanami looked at him and smiled knowingly, "She called you all her 'family'."

Bou-san and Ayako stopped arguing and looked at Nanami surprised along with John and Masako.

"She called us her family?" Bou-san asked slowly.

Nanami nodded.

They looked at Mai, who was unaware of the conversation that was taking place and her part in it.

"I guess we _are_ her family," Ayako said quietly with fondness in her eyes as she watched the young orphan.

John nodded and Masako smiled.

Bou-san, voicing what they were all thinking, spoke with a soft smile, "It's just like Mai to say something like that."

Mai glanced at the others and noticed that they were all watching her. She looked at them curiously, "What is it? Why are you guys staring?"

Bou-san grinned and walked over to ruffle her hair, "Nothing. We were just thinking about how tiny you are."

"I am not tiny," Mai cried out, trying to move away from his large hands.

"Whatever you say, Jou-chan," Bou-san teased her, smirking. They all laughed (including Nanami) when they saw Mai's pouting face.

Naru slammed his folder shut, making everyone go quiet and look at him, "It's time to get to work. Narashima-san, you're free to go."

"No, no. I mean, this _is _my house's problems. I can't sit back and just let you solve the problems without me not even lifting a finger to help. So if you don't mind, I would like to help you in whatever way I can. I will try my best not to get in the way. Please." With that, she bowed deeply.

Naru nodded, "Alright. Then if you don't mind, would you help Mai, Bou-san and John set up the cameras? They will show you what needs to be done. Matsuzaki-san, you will accompany Hara-san to see if you can sense any spirits." He waited to see them all nod and getting ready before turning to his notes. "Oh and Mai," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes!"

"Try not to get lost."

Mai growled while Bou-san laughed and said, "Calm down, Mai."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Argh! He's so infuriating!" Mai was still tense with anger after Naru's insult. Bou-san & John had taken half the equipment and Mai & Nanami had taken the other half so they could split up and get more work done faster.

"Really," Nanami was amused. Even a small insult from Naru could get such a large reaction from the girl. "I thought it was kind of cute."

"Cute? Are you mad?"

"Now, Mai. Haven't you heard about how little boys tease the girls they like?"

"Wait. Are you suggesting that Naru might actually _like _me?"

"Well, yes. Why? Don't you think so?"

"It's absolutely impossible! First of all, he's already a teenager so that doesn't apply anymore. Second, he's Naru! He wouldn't like someone like me."

Nanami looked surprised. "And what exactly is wrong with you?"

"Come on. He's way out of my league."

"You don't really believe that, do you? I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror? Boys would love to get a date with you."

"I could say the same for you, you know."

Nanami blushed and muttered denials that could barely be heard. Mai laughed,

"Nanami, you are so adorable!"

Nanami turned an even brighter red and stammered out a "thank you".

Mai smiled. Her new friend was really fun to tease. With many more teasing from both girls, they finished setting up their half of the equipment. So they walked back to the base to see if John and Bou-san had any more to finish.

Mai slid open the door to find that Bou-san and John had already finished while Ayako and Masako were still walking around to get a feel of the spirits. Mai and Nanami went joined the two men, soon after which Naru walked over.

"You're done setting up?" Naru asked Mai to which she nodded in response, "Good. Then we'll wait until Masako and Ayako get here to see what they found out before proceeding." When he saw the four signal their agreement, Naru walked back over to Lin to check on the monitors.

When Ayako and Masako walked in, the four had been laughing while Bou-san told the others about the time he fell into a pond, flailing as he thought he was drowning, only to discover the water was only knee-deep.

"That sounds like something only you would do," Ayako smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

It had seemed like another argument was going to start and would have if Mai hadn't noticed that Masako was leaning on Ayako with Ayako's arms holding the girl up.

"Masako, what's wrong?" Mai called out as she rushed to help the girl. With Ayako's help, Mai helped Masako onto the sofa where Nanami was waiting with a glass of water. Masako sent a grateful smile at the three women as she took a sip from the glass of water.

"What happened? Did you sense any spirits?" Naru asked impatiently. He had been waiting while the women fawned over the medium and wasn't willing to wait any longer so he ignored the glares (from Mai and Ayako) and disapproving looks (from Nanami) that the women sent his way.

"Yes. I did sense spirits, many in fact, but for some reason, I couldn't see them."

"Was something blocking you?"

"I'm not too sure, but I could tell that these spirits carried an extreme sorrow. They also seemed confused, but that was about all I could sense from the spirits."

"I see," was Naru's only response.

"_Naru looks_ _troubled._" Mai thought, "_I don't blame him though. I mean, if something is blocking Masako from seeing the spirits, then we might have more trouble than we first thought._" Then Mai turned to Masako, "Do you want to go to the room? You don't look too good."

Masako nodded, "Yes, Mai. Thank you. Even though I can't see them, I can still feel their emotions. Their feelings are so . . . _strong_."

Mai nodded understandingly. During the Urado case, she had been possessed by a spirit and felt that spirit's emotions. She could only imagine how Masako felt.

"I'll come with you," Nanami offered.

"So will I," Ayako said, "If you guys get attacked, none of you can really defend yourselves, including Masako since she's clearly not feeling well."

Mai nodded in agreement. Though she knew a few warding spells, it might not be enough to ward off the spirits.

The boys watched as the women walked off together, protective of their ill companion.

"You know, when we first met Masako, those three could never get along, but now it's like they were born friends," Bou-san marvelled.

John nodded, "And we only met Nanami today, yet the four have already become almost inseparable."

"That's women for you."

John could only smile in agreement to that _very _true statement.

The four girls were in the room that was given to girls from SPR. Ayako was sitting on the side of Masako's bed while Masako laid in it. Mai was sitting on the bed beside Masako's, facing Ayako. Nanami came in with a tray of tea, which she had gone to get them in hopes that it would make Masako feel better.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Everyone nodded. Nanami set the tray on the drawer between the two beds where the girls were sitting.

"Can you sit up?" Mai asked as Ayako offered a hand to help Masako up.

"Yes, thank you," Masako sent a grateful smile at the three women as she took Ayako's offered hand and pulled herself up. "_It feels . . . warm, seeing that they care about me,_" Masako thought to herself gladly as she took her cup of tea, "_It's nice to not alone, to be loved for who you are . . ._"

"Is it still as bad as before? Do you feel better now?" Ayako questioned worriedly.

"No. I think I'm getting used to it. If I rest a bit longer, I think I will be able to adjust to the emotions."

"Is it always this bad?" Nanami asked the girl.

"I have felt unwell on cases before, but this case is a bit unusual. Even though there is so much sorrow and pain, it somehow feels innocent."

"You don't feel any anger or anything?" Ayako enquired curiously.

"That's strange," Mai said when she saw Masako shake her head.

"I guess our house has more to it than meets the eye, huh," Nanami smiled ruefully.

"That's one way to put it," Mai smirked.

"The other way to put it is that this is one hell of a house," Ayako grinned, making the other girls laugh.

After they had finished laughing, Mai looked at Nanami, "Hey Nanami, all the women who these spirits chose were good with children, right."

"Yes," Nanami nodded.

"But has anyone from this house disappeared?"

"I see what you mean, Mai. Maybe the spirits like the people in this house," Ayako elaborated, understanding where Mai was coming from.

Masako nodded, "That would give us a clue."

Nanami however sighed, "I wish that were true. Then you might have an easier time solving the case, but two of the women were our maids."

"Then maybe the spirits only won't attack the owners of the house," Ayako suggested.

Nanami shook her head, "I don't think that's it. As you know, the spirits only attack the ones who are good with children. However my mother and I don't really interact with children. Both of us are too shy, though my mother is considerably more out-going than me. But often she is too busy taking care of things and I just watch the children from afar."

"So the spirits really do only like women who are good with children," Mai sighed. She had thought they were onto something.

"Sorry, guys. I wish I could help more," Nanami apologized.

"No. Actually this might help us. It means the spirits don't have any exceptions to their rules," Ayako realized.

"So any woman is fair game," Mai caught on to what Ayako was saying.

"So we _have_ gotten a clue," Masako smiled reassuringly at Nanami.

Nanami looked glad, "That's good."

"Shouldn't we tell Naru about this?" Mai pondered.

"We really should get back," Ayako agreed.

Masako nodded, "If you don't, Naru will probably get mad. You already stayed here long enough."

"But I don't like the idea of leaving Masako alone," Mai said worriedly. Ayako nodded, clearly feeling the same way.

"How about I stay behind with Hara-san?" Nanami offered.

"Masako," Masako corrected the girl.

"Masako," Nanami agreed, smiling at the medium and then turned to the other two, "If I'm with Masako, then she'll be relatively safe, right?"

"You're right," Mai said slowly, still not completely appeased.

"Come on," Nanami encouraged, "As far as I know, the women weren't with anyone. And besides, none of us have had any contact with any children."

"Fine," Ayako sighed and looked at Nanami and Masako sharply, "But if _any _spirit appears or you feel like you're _any _kind of danger, you get your behinds out of here and to base. Don't get separated. If you can't get out, scream as loud as you can. We'll get here as fast as we can. Got it?"

"Got it," Nanami said as Masako nodded. Both were smiling inside. They couldn't help but marvel how much like a mother Ayako had just sounded.

Ayako nodded. She was still worried about the two and from the looks of Mai, so was she. Not that the other girl was in any position to say anything. Mai was always somehow ending up in trouble.

Ayako and Mai said good-bye to the other two with some parting warnings about not separating etc and head off to talk to the others about what they had realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Naru," Ayako called as she and Mai walked in.

"You're late," Naru answered, not looking up from his notes.

"Naru, do you want to hear what we have to say or not?" Mai asked crossly.

Naru sighed exasperated and turned to face them, "What is it?"

Since Mai was too busy glaring at his impatient tone, it was clear that Ayako had to be the one who explained. "Well, after we talked to Nanami, we kind of realized that there are no exceptions to the rule for women getting chosen. Even if you own this house or work here, it doesn't matter. After all, two of the women that the spirits chose were maids here. And the only reason Mazumi and Nanami haven't been chosen is because they don't interact with children due to their shyness."

"I see. You have only backed up what I already knew."

"The least you could do is be grateful we did _something, _Naru," Mai told him.

Naru just ignored the girl, leaving her seething.

Bou-san quickly intervened before things c, "So what did you find out, Naru?"

John quickly caught on to what the other exorcist was doing and decided to help, "Do you know what is causing these problems?"

Naru nodded, "I asked Yasuhara-san to research this location. It seems a young girl died here at this house 10 years ago."

Ayako nodded as she and Mai took their seats on the couch, "That would explain what Masako said. She said that even though the spirits seemed sad and in pain, they also seemed innocent somehow. If they are children, it would make sense."

"How sad," John sighed, "That a child had to die. She probably had many things she wanted to do."

When John said that, Mai had a quick flash of the burning house and the cries of the children. She gasped and clasped her arms, trying to comfort herself by chanting in her head, "_It was only a dream,_" over and over again in her mind.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Bou-san walking over to see the girl, "You look a little pale."

"_Stop it, Mai! You're being childish and making everyone worry! You should be focused on the case; not trembling like this,_" Mai mentally scolded herself. Then she turned to Bou-san and smiled, "I'm fine. I was just feeling a bit cold."

Bou-san frowned. He wasn't convinced, but he let it pass, walking back to his seat, but he still kept a cautious eye on the girl. There was more to her reaction than just being cold, but he would wait until she told him herself. Still, he made a mental note to keep the girl in his sight.

Seeing that Mai was alright, John turned to Naru again, "So do you think that little girl is the one who is haunting this place?"

Naru simply said, "Perhaps."

Bou-san asked the most obvious question, "But why would the girl take women who are good with children? Was she an orphan?"

Naru shook his head, "The girl's mother had gone on a business trip. She had been returning that day and it seems the girl had gone out to wait for her mother. She had climbed a tree, probably to keep watch for her mother. Unfortunately she slipped, falling to her death."

Mai bowed her head, "How sad. She died before seeing her beloved mother."

Ayako looked confused though, "But Masako said she sensed _many _spirits. And if the innocence she sensed is because they were children, wouldn't that mean there's more than one child?"

"Maybe the girl was taking children before and decided that what she really wanted was a mother so she decided to change," Bou-san suggested.

"But from what Naru said, wouldn't she have wanted a mother from the beginning," Mai questioned and turned to Naru, "What do you think, Naru?"

"Unlike some people, I don't jump to conclusions," Naru said.

"So in other words you don't know," Mai smirked.

"Unlike you, Mai, I like to have proof to back up my theory rather than just calling out whatever comes to mind," Naru calmly replied before turning to look at the monitors.

Mai ground her teeth. It was clear to the spiritualists that Mai was reaching her limit and would probably explode so enough.

So John decided to jump in and change the course of the conversation since if it kept heading on the same path it was now, it was clearly going to end with Mai and Naru in a dark mood. "So if no children appear, then we won't have to worry about any women being targeted for now, right?"

"Yeah," Bou-san was grateful to the priest for being so quick with his distraction. He had no desire to see Mai crying. "But how are we going to exorcise the spirits if nothing happens? We won't know where they are. I mean, you can't pinpoint a spirit's location just using things moving on their own or rapping noises"

As if on cue, Mazumi entered, "It seems some of your friends are here to see you, Mai."

"My friends?" Mai asked confusedly. When she noticed Naru glaring at her, she cried out defensively, "Don't look at me! I have no idea what's going on!"

"Well then, I guess we should go and find out, right," Ayako smiled at the girl.

Mai smiled at the miko, grateful to Ayako for saving her from Naru, who was walking to the entrance to see who had come here. She looked around and noticed Bou-san and John were already missing, "Hey! Where's Bou-san and John?"

"They already left. Bou-san seemed pretty excited to see who had come to see his beloved 'daughter'."

Mai laughed, "Well then 'Mom', shall we go see who it is?"

"Alright," Ayako chuckled and then turned to Mai, appalled, "Wait! Does that mean I'm married to the old coot?"

"_Well_," Mai smiled slyly, "You do make a good couple."

"Oh, shut up," Ayako said as she turned away to hide her red face. Mai laughed as they walked out the door which eventually ended with Mai crying out in pain as the miko twisted the other girl's ear.

"I wonder who it is," Bou-san asked eagerly. He couldn't wait to see who had enough courage to come and see Mai while 'Naru-chan' was here.

"Well, with Mai's personality, she probably has a lot of friends," John speculated.

"That's true," Bou-san said and then he grinned deviously, "Wouldn't it be great if it was a boy? Then we could make 'Naru-chan' jealous." He had known for quite a while that their dear ice-like boss cared for Mai as more than an assistant. As for Mai's feelings, it was obvious to everyone that the girl had feeling for her boss . . . _except _Naru.

Bou-san had been more than a little shocked when Mai had told him what Naru had said to her when she had confessed her feelings. To reject a girl is one thing, but to tell a girl the one she is actually in love with is actually his older _dead _twin brother is something else completely. Since then, he had been trying to think of ways to make the idiot realize that he was really in love with Mai and that the one she loved was actually him, not his brother.

He had thought of making Naru jealous enough to confess his feeling, but the opportunity had never appeared. However now that Mai's friends had come, he might be able to do just that. Bou-san smirked, already formulating a plan.

John who had been watching the other man the entire time, sweat dropped, "For a monk, that's quite the evil expression you're showing, Bou-san . . ."

Bou-san didn't seem to hear the priest. He was too caught up in his own thoughts and just grinned even wider, unknowingly making an extraordinarily villainous face. By the time the two men had finally reached the entrance, the monk could barely contain himself. He couldn't wait to see who it was and if his plan could be put to work at last. He threw the door open and felt his eyes widen.

There was a man around the same age as Bou-san with pitch black hair. He had a handsome face and a strong build, wearing a navy blue shirt and black jeans. But the most noticeable part of him was definitely his eyes. They were as gray as storm clouds, yet they seemed calm and still as the moon itself. Still they had an awareness that told the two men he would not miss a move they made.

Beside him, there was a boy with dark brown hair around Mai's age. He seemed more playful and energetic than the other man, especially with that wide grin he had plastered on his face. The young boy was wearing blue jeans and a tan t-shirt. His eyes, which were the same colour as his hair, were also the part that drew people in the most. They were warm, but still alert, showing that the young boy was not to be taken lightly.

In between the two males, there was a woman with mid-back length auburn hair, who looked like she was the same age as Ayako. She had a joyous smile which reached her hazel eyes. Her eyes spoke a great deal about her character. She was clearly a kind person, but there was a fierceness in her eyes which told those around not to cross her.

And in the woman's arms . . .

"Dear god," John breathed.

"Oh boy," Bou-san groaned.

. . . the woman held a little boy.

**Ha ha! Short chapter, but big cliff-hanger! Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two men stood frozen when they saw the little boy in the woman's arms. Just a while ago they had been talking about how as long as a child doesn't appear, no one would be targeted. And now it looks like they had just jinxed themselves.

The boy looked like he was two years old. He had hair that was the same colour as Mai's, but bright green eyes. For some reason, the eyes gave the impression that the boy wasn't your usual 2 years old. Then all of a sudden, something made the boy turn and smile widely while holding out his hands. It was as though he was asking someone specific to hold him: someone behind them.

"Shou-chan!"

Bou-san and John began turning to see who the cry came from, only to have Mai run through them and taking the child she had called 'Shou-chan' out of the other woman's arms to hold the boy close in a tight hug.

"Oka-san," the baby laughed as he snuggled closer to Mai.

"O-oka-san?" Bou-san could not believe it. What exactly was going on?

"T-that child is Mai's s-son," John stammered goggle-eyed. Ayako and Mazumi were speechless along with Masako and Nanami who had come to see what the commotion had been about. Even Naru looked shocked.

Mai and her friends acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You've grown a little it seems," the gray-eyed smiled fondly at the girl as he ruffled her hair.

"Kiryu-nii," Mai smiled, not needing to say anything else to communicate her clear fondness for the man.

"But you're still tiny," the brown-eyed boy laughed as he draped his arms around Mai's shoulders in a hug.

"Or you're just too tall, Kashi," Mai teased the boy, seemingly oblivious to the arms wrapped around her. Naru, on the other hand, seemed to mind the close contact between the two a bit more than he should, which was evident from the way he tensed up.

"Stop harassing Mai," the woman scolded the boy while lightly smacking him on the head though none of them seemed to actually mind what was going on. Then she turned to Mai and rested her hand lightly on the girl's cheek. "It's good to see, Mai."

"I missed you too, Noriko," Mai said with a bright grin. She clearly knew these people rather well and was extraordinarily close to them.

"Oka-san," the boy seemed to be pouting at the lack of attention from Mai.

"Sorry, Shou-chan! But I have to greet our friends, don't I," Mai cooed to the little boy.

"My Oka-san!"

"I guess Shou-chan doesn't share your opinion, Mai," Noriko laughed while Kiryu chuckled.

"I guess not," Mai said, joining in the laughter.

"But a bit possessive isn't he?" Kashi curiously looked at the young child who was glaring at him.

"You're just jealous that Mai prefers Shou-chan over you," Noriko teased.

"Who wouldn't?" Kiryu smirked. The only response Kashi seemed to be able to come up with was sticking out tongue. Mai laughed.

"Ahem," Bou-san cleared his throat to get Mai and her friends' attention, finally having gained his composure.

"What's wrong, Bou-san?" Mai turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that little 'Shou-chan' is calling you Oka-san! What's going on, Mai?"

"Oh! That."

"Yes, that!" Ayako seemed to have regained the ability to speak again.

"It's okay. Shou-chan isn't my biological son. I've just known him since he was a baby. You see, when he was barely a few months old, he was left on Noriko's doorstep sleeping without a note or anything. I was at her house at the time and when he woke up, the first person he saw was me. So he calls me Oka-san."

Noriko continued, "We didn't want to send him to the orphanage or anything, especially Mai and him seemed so close. They were like a real mother and child. But Mai couldn't take care of him. She didn't have the time. So I decided to take care of him while Mai came to visit him almost every day."

"Is that so," John sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Ayako leaned against the doorway. Masako took in a deep breath to calm her heart. Mazumi and Nanami smiled weakly. Naru secretly let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding in.

"Mai," Bou-san groaned as he fell into a squatting position and bowed his head between his knees, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"Sorry, sorry," Mai apologized, though she wasn't _too _upset from the looks of her smile. She moved to comfort them, still holding Shou-chan. Kashi automatically unlocked his arms to let her go.

"Hmm," Kiryu watched as Mai laughed with these new people.

Kashi looked at the other man enquiringly, "What is it, Kiryu?"

Noriko smiled. She knew _exactly _what Kiryu was thinking. After all, she was thinking the very same thing.

"I was just thinking that these people, Mai's friends," Kiryu spoke quietly with a small glad smile on his face, "they really do care about her."

Kashi nodded, "That they do."

Noriko smiled. No one could disagree with that. After all the three were all thinking about how glad they were Mai had found some important people who cared about her. The girl had suffered enough after losing her parents. And if none of them were there to protect Mai, they could tell her new friends would.

Mai turned and smiled at the trio. She outstretched her hand, as if inviting them to take her hand. "Come on, guys. Meet my friends."

The three smiled. No matter what happened, as long as she was happy, she would be alright.

"Coming," Kashi called as he dashed over, placing his elbow on her shoulder.

"Don't harass her," Noriko warned with a playful growl.

"No problem," Kashi said, looking over his shoulder, "If I did, I know I wouldn't only have to deal with you but the 'Black Demon' as well."

"The 'Black Demon'?" Bou-san looked at Mai questioningly.

She smiled knowingly, "How about we head back to base? I'll explain everything when we're inside."

**(A/N: To avoid confusion, when I talk about Kashi, Noriko, Kiryu and Shou, I will call them "Mai's friends "and John, Ayako, Bou-san, Naru, Masako, Lin, Mazumi and Nanami as "the others". Kay?)**

Once everyone had entered the base and was comfortable (Shou-chan had even fallen asleep in Mai's arms), Naru looked at the girl, "So Mai. It looks like you have some explaining to do."

"Well, I'll introduce my friends properly. I don't need to introduce you guys since I've already told them about you all and it's clear who the Narashima's are already," Mai said to the others as she turned to point out her newly-arrived friends, "Natsuro Kashi, Hoshimaru Noriko, Shou and Kuromajin Kiryu." **(A/N: "Kuro" means "black" while "majin" means "demon" so "Kuromajin" roughly translates to "Black Demon")**

John, Ayako, Bou-san and Masako (except for Lin and Naru) sweat dropped. "Kuro . . . majin, huh," John laugh nervously.

"The fact that Kiryu's last name translates to 'Black Demon' is one of the two reasons he was given that nickname back when he was part of the gang."

Ayako sighed, "I might regret asking this Mai, but what was the other reason?"

"Oh, it was because he was always wearing black and everyone feared as a demon because of how much of ruthless, but powerful fighter he was," Mai answered with a fond smile.

"_Why does she have such a fond smile when she says that?_" the SPR team stared their young friend.

"Anyways," Lin-san spoke for the first time, "How exactly did you find Mai? Did she tell you?" Mai's friends looked at him as though he had asked the most idiotic question ever, which understandably made Lin-san quite irritated. "What?"

Kashi raised an eyebrow at the older man, as if wondering how he could not know, "We _always _know where Mai is." The others looked at the brown-eyed boy, as though asking, "_What kind of answer is that?_"

Mai on the other hand, scoffed, "What are you guys, my personal stalkers?"

Noriko grabbed the other girl's ear and pulled, making her yelp, "We wouldn't need to if you didn't try to get killed at every place you go to."

Bou-san smirked. Finally he found something similar between the two groups, "So you guys have the same problem, huh."

Kiryu grinned, "Of course."

Mai looked outraged, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are a idiotic girl who always finds a way to get into trouble," Ayako teased.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed at the girl's indignation. Even Lin smiled. However Naru sighed.

Kashi turned to Bou-san, "So when did you find out that she was a magnet for danger?"

"When she got pulled down a well. You?"

"When she almost got hit by a car."

"Typical Mai," Masako smiled behind her sleeve. John nodded in agreement.

"I'm _sorry _for being so much trouble," Mai said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, making everyone laugh at her pouting expression.

Naru sighed, "In case you guys don't remember, we are on a case right now. We don't have time to be joking around."

Noriko looked at John, "What exactly happened?"

"Well, it seems spirits are either killing or kidnapping woman who are good with children. But right now they haven't target anyone yet . . .," John trailed off. Then the same realization hit everyone, making them tense as they turned to look at Mai, who was still holding Shou in her arms.

"Oh no," Ayako stared open-eyed.

"Not again," Bou-san groaned, smacking his forehead in exasperation.

"Here we go," Kiryu sighed.

"Oh come on," Mai futilely tried to reassure them, "It's not like we know for sure."

"Well, there's one way we can find out," Naru said as he got up and walked out.

"Where's he going?" Kashi asked, puzzled.

Surprisingly the one who explained was Lin-san, "Whenever a person is targeted, a message appears on the wall of their room. If it has appeared in the room that the girls are staying in, we can probably presume that their target is Mai, seeing as she is the only one out of the three who has had contact with the child."

Noriko nodded, "Then we better go and catch up." Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed out to follow Naru (yes, Lin included).

The group almost ran into Naru as he just stood outside the room, looking in without the slightest expression. However Lin could tell. The young boy was filled with inner turmoil. And that could only mean one thing . . .

"So?" Bou-san asked anxiously as he approached the other boy. But Naru only nodded in the direction of the room, not trusting himself to say anything.

They all looked in and though they had been expecting, what they saw knocked the breath out of them. There it was, written on the wall in blood. The one thing they had not wanted to see was right in front of them.

"_Come join us next._"

**There you go; the next chapter. But it's another cliff-hanger. I think I'm getting better at making cliff-hangers. Well, if you can, mind reviewing? I get new ideas from them at times. Thanks! ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone stood quietly, still shocked at the new revelation.

Naru was the first to gather his bearings, "Mai!"

Mai hesitantly turned to face her boss, "Yes?" She knew what was coming.

"You are not to be alone at all times. No excuses. Do you understand?"

She sighed, "Yes." She knew it was for her own protection, but she hated feeling like a burden.

"Wait," Noriko interrupted, "Wouldn't it be better if Mai left this place so she would be out of the spirit's reach?"

John smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, even after a person who is targeted leaves this house, they still might an untimely end subsequent to leaving this location."

Noriko sighed disappointedly.

Kashi groaned, "There goes one plan."

Kiryu however disagreed, "Do you really believe that even if she would be safer, Mai would leave her friends behind to face the danger themselves while she hid?"

Mai chuckled, "You always _have _been the one who understood me the best, Kiryu-nii."

"What do you expect?" Kiryu smirked, "I've had to deal with your torturous ways since you were three."

"Come on. I'm not _that _bad."

"I beg to differ," he sighed dramatically. Mai laughed.

Bou-san was shocked at Kiryu's calmness. He was acting as though nothing had happened. "What's wrong with you guys? Mai has just been targeted. And you two are acting like this is most normal thing in the world!"

Mai chirped up cheerfully, "Don't worry, Bou-san. I haven't died yet."

Ayako groaned, "There's a limit to being optimistic, you know!"

"Calm down." Everyone froze. There was something different about Kiryu's voice. Mai was the only one who did not seem shocked or afraid in any manner. They slowly turned to face him.

Kiryu looked at them. They shivered. His eyes now had a certain coldness that had not been there before, which seemed to chill the air. "If anyone tries to hurt Mai," he grinned, giving a prefect impression of a demon, "Well then, I guess I will have to _deal _with them."

Shou decided to choose that time to wake up, "Oka-san!"

Mai turned to the child in her arms, "What is it, little one? What do you want, my dear?"

Shou looked up at her with a big smile and called excitedly, "Milk!"

Kiryu chuckled, having returned to his normal mood (though the others still remained silent and tense), and patted the boy's head, "This one is the only kid who _wants _to drink milk."

"That's because he's special," Mai said as she gave the boy an Eskimo kiss. Shou just happily giggled.

"Come on," Kiryu nodded in the direction of the kitchen, "I'll come with you."

"Thanks." With that the three walked off to get the little boy some milk as the others watched.

A few minutes passed in silence before Kashi sighed and moved his hand through his hair, "I guess I should have expected that."

Noriko nodded, "That's true, but I get the feeling Mai is the only one who could get _used _to it."

Kashi laughed at how true that statement was. He turned to the others, "I guess you now know why Kiryu was the 'Black Demon'. But there is a correction needed in our story. Though Kiryu was counted as a gang member, he wasn't actually part of _any _gang. He just protected others from _actual _gang members."

"So that's what it is," Bou-san mused.

"It does make more sense," Ayako thought aloud.

"Yes, it does," John agreed.

As usual, Naru was the one to get back to the case. "Let's head back to base. If we are going to keep Mai safe, we are going to have to solve this case quickly. John, I want you to perform an exorcism in this room, in case there are any spirits lingering. Bou-san, I want you to perform an exorcism out in front of the house where the girl died. Hara-san, you will accompany Bou-san. And Matsuzaki-san, you will make warding charms to place around the base and the girl's room," Naru ordered before walking off in the direction of the base.

Bou-san stared after the boy, "Still as calm as always."

Mazumi nodded, "I have just met him and I am already curious to know what it would take to make him show _some _kind of emotion."

"I would definitely like to see him lose his cool," Ayako sighed. Masako nodded. John didn't say since as a priest, he would not wish something like that on anyone.

Lin-san looked at them. "_If only they knew,_" Lin-san thought as he turned to watch Naru, "_That boy is already feeling worried . . . now that Mai has been threatened._"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had gone off to do whatever Naru had ordered them to. Mazumi and Nanami had left on some business, assuring the others they would return by tomorrow and until then, the maids would take care of them. Mazumi had offered to let Mai's friends stay. Shou and Noriko would stay in the girl's room while Kiryu and Kashi were in a room by themselves. Her friends had left to go home and get some clothes for the week. Ayako was in the living room by herself making charms, having left after saying she needed privacy to make her charms. Naru had sent Lin-san off to research something. In other words, the only ones at the base were Mai and Naru.

"_Just great,_" Mai moaned, "_I have to be left in a room alone with the guy who rejected me, saying I was in love with his _dead _brother._" She sighed. How exactly had they gotten into this mess? Oh yeah, it was because she had confessed. She just _had _to go and do that. She looked at Naru, who was looking as expressionless as always. "_He doesn't even care!_" Mai fumed, looking away. She looked at him again ponderingly, "_But still . . . he is really handsome, especially his eyes. They're like the ocean. . . WAIT," _Mai blushed,_ "What am I thinking? Get over it, Mai! He rejected you! He doesn't have any feelings for you!_" Mai smacked her cheeks to rid herself of all her thoughts. "Oww! I smacked myself too hard again," Mai murmured. She looked at Naru again, only jerk up straight when she saw him looking at her.

"What exactly are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!"

Naru looked at her flustered state, "It looks like you are more perverted than I first thought."

"I am not thinking perverted thoughts," Mai denied fiercely, unable to become angry due to the truth in his words.

Naru only smirked. "Well, how about you make yourself useful? Get those files on top of the shelf," he told her, gesturing to the shelf that was right behind him.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to just get it yourself? I mean, it's _right _behind you."

"If I am going to do all these things myself, then why do I pay you?"

Mai sighed, "Fine." It was better than dwelling on her thoughts. She walked over to the shelf. It was too high for her to reach so she looked around for something to stand on. Beside the sofas, there was a little stool. "_Found you!_" She carried the stool over to the shelf and stood on it to grab the folders. "_Wow. It's so dusty. I really have to clean this later._"

"Mai, have you got them yet?" Naru said, walking over closer to take them from the girl.

"Yep," she turned to hand them to her boss. However as she was handing them to Naru, she felt a hand push her over. "AHHHH!"

"MAI!"

xxxxxxxxxxx **(A/N: Should this be the cliff-hanger . . . Hmm.)**

"_Oh boy,_" Mai thought blushing, frozen. Mai had been pushed over from the stool, only to fall on top of the person in front of her . . . Naru, forcing them into a _very _compromising position. "_I am on top of Naru! Oh god . . . My heart's pounding so fast and I _know _I'm blushing . . . I never realized his shoulders were so broad. Well, he _is _a guy after all. And his eyes are so blue . . . like the ocean," _She felt her heart pound even faster,_ "Oh god. I think I just turned redder! What am I thinking? I should be getting off him, but I just can't seem to snap out of it . . ._"

As if he had heard her thoughts, Naru spoke, "Do you mind getting off me, Mai? Or are you hurt so you can't move?" He smirked, as if he knew she wasn't hurt, which he probably did.

Mai moved away at a speed that could have surpassed light itself, a face looking a lot like a read light bulb. "S-sorry," she stammered, clearly flustered **(A/N: No duh!)**, "A hand pushed me over!"

Naru got up, straightening his clothes, "It looks like the 'accidents' have started. If there was any doubt before that it might not be you who was targeted and one of the other girls, it's clear now. You are the one the spirits want."

Mai had managed to calm down so that her face was not redder than an apple, though tints of red still remained on her cheeks. She nodded, "Yeah. But the hand that pushed me, it felt small like a child's."

"Then we can confirm that our spirits are children."

Mai stood up, "Un." **(A/N: For those you who are unfamiliar with the sound "Un", it's basically a sound of agreement, like how "Ah" is a sound of realization.)**

The lights flickered, before going out.

"Um, Naru. Please tell me that was a power outage."

"Don't move, Mai." Mai stood still. She had been on enough cases to know when Naru said that, it was best to listen to him.

_BAM! BAM!_

"Naru," she whimpered. Then she froze, her eyes widening. Now voices had begun

"_Help us, Mama!_" "_It's hurts!_" "_Where are you, Mama?_" "_MAMA!_"

"_Oh god . . . Those are the same voices from my dream . . . No way . . ._" She felt something brush her arm, "Naru . . ." Suddenly Mai's arm was being pulled by someone, pulling her with it!

"NAARRUUU!"

**I was wondering if I should make the part where Mai falls of the stool a cliff-hanger, but I decided that you guys deserve to suffer a little more. Oh no! What happens to Mai? Guess you guys will have to wait and find out, huh. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"MAI!" Naru grabbed her other hand and yanked her out of the grasp of whatever had been dragging her away. He pulled her close and locked her in his arms so the spirits couldn't get a hold of her again. Mai buried her head and gripped his shirt tightly, trembling. For a few more painstaking moments, the sounds kept going before suddenly going quiet with the lights flickering back on.

Almost immediately after the sounds disappeared and the lights turned on again, Bou-san ran in, nearly breaking the door down. Ayako, John and Masako quickly followed. They were almost frantic. They stopped when they saw Naru hugging Mai, who still had her head buried in his shirt. **(A/N: Well, I guess it **_**did **_**look like that to them.) **

Bou-san was about to tease the two, but he saw Mai's face as she turned to look at them, streaked in tears. He rushed over to the girl, "Mai! What happened?"

Ayako asked anxiously, "Did the spirits hurt you?" John and Masako looked equally vexed by their friend's state.

Mai shook her head. She was clearly unable to answer in the state she was in so Naru answered, "It seems one of the spirits grabbed her hand and tried to drag Mai away."

Bou-san nodded, understanding what had happened, "And you pulled her back into yourself." Naru only nodded to tell the others that what the monk had said was correct.

"So this is their first attack?" John pondered.

Masako said, "Probably."

Naru however shook his head. "A few minutes before the lights went out Mai was pushed off the stool when she was getting the files," Naru gestured with his head to the files, which were still on the floor, "If I hadn't been in front of her, she might have been hurt."

In any other situation, Bou-san might have teased the two, but in the state Mai was in, such an action was not appropriate: he didn't need Ayako to smack him over the head to know that. "So since that attempt didn't work, they decided to take is a step further," he summarized. Naru and John nodded in agreement while Masako and Ayako didn't even seem to hear, staring at the girl in Naru's arms, who had stopped crying but was still trembling.

"What exactly happened?" Ayako asked confused as to what could make Mai like this, "I've never seen her act like this."

Masako had clearly been thinking the same thing, "Even after that dream in the Urado case, she calmed down soon after, but now she's still trembling. . ."

Bou-san put his hand on the girl's head comfortingly, "Mai, what's wrong? What's upsetting you?" Mai looked up at the monk, trying to build the courage to speak.

Naru moved one of his hands to gently tilt her head up. "Mai," he spoke softly, "You can tell me. I won't let anything hurt you." **(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Naru's going OOC, but how the hell are you supposed to make **_**Naru **_**act romantic without going OOC? If someone knows, please tell me.)**

Mai looked into Naru's eyes. She could feel herself calming down. Mai lowered her head so that she was looking at his chest again. Slowly she spoke, "I'm not afraid of getting hurt. It's just . . . I've heard those voices before."

"What?" Bou-san was shocked, "When? Was it when we found the writing? Or when Shou arrived?" Ayako, John and Masako looked apprehensive as well. Even though Naru didn't look uneasy, Mai who was still in his arms, could feel the tenseness in his body.

Mai shook her head. "The night before we arrived on the case, I had a dream. I just thought it was just a nightmare, but those voices," Mai could feel her voice beginning to shake again, "They were the same as in the dream."

Ayako took a deep breath. She hated to ask the girl her next question, but she knew she had to. "Mai, can you tell us what happened in your dream?" Ayako questioned Mai as gently as she could.

Mai clenched Naru's shirt even tighter. "I was in a house. I heard voices. So I walked towards it. I walked into the room where I heard the voices coming from. The room was filled with children, playing and laughing." She smiled softly though her eyes were filled with a deep sorrow. Mai sighed. She knew saying the next part was going to be hard. "But then all of a sudden, I was outside of the house. It was burning. I tried to get in but I couldn't: the fire kept me at bay. I could hear the children crying, pleading for the mothers to come and save them." Mai felt her eyes tear up again as she recalled the voices. She went quiet when she felt herself beginning to tremble again, willing herself to become calm again. She took a deep breath, looking up at Naru's eyes. "There was a woman too. She was trying to get in as well, but the flames wouldn't let her."

"Is that all?" Naru asked calmly.

Mai sighed, "Yes."

Masako patted the other girl's arm, "How about you sit down?" Mai nodded and let Bou-san guide her away from Naru to the sofa.

John smiled kindly, "Would you like some tea?" Mai nodded with a small, but grateful smile.

Ayako glanced at Mai, noticing the bruise on her wrist for the first time. "Mai! What happened to your wrist?"

Mai looked down. "Oh. That must have happened when the spirit began me pulling away."

"You should have told me," Ayako sighed, "Wait here. I'll go get my medical kit. It's a good thing I brought it along." With that, she rushed out of the room to get her kit, hating to leave the girl even for a few minutes.

Masako just quietly sat beside Mai, reassuringly rubbing the other girl's back. As a medium, she knew what it was like to have to see those kinds of terrible visions.

Bou-san turned to Naru, who was glancing over at them, while he read over his notes. Though the boy tried not to show it, he was obviously concerned about Mai, but Bou-san decided not to mention it. The monk was not in the mood to tease anyone, but he kept a mental note of it in case he needed to use later on. **(A/N: Remember Bou-san is trying to get Naru to realize his feelings for Mai.) **"I guess, this means that the one haunting this place is not the little girl, but the kids from Mai's dream."

Naru nodded, "Probably." He needed to call Yasuhara-san and Madoka to check over the history of this location. He needed more information.

Ayako and John came in at the same time, carrying the medical kit and tea respectively. They both set whatever they were carrying on the table. John began pouring the tea while Ayako took out whatever she needed.

"Yeah, it was definitely a child who pulled you," Ayako observed as she looked over Mai's arm.

Bou-san turned to look at the miko, "How can you tell?"

Ayako quietly held out Mai's hand so everyone had a clear view of her wrist. There was a handprint on it that was so small; it could only belong to a child. When the miko knew that everyone had seen it, she quickly bandaged it up. John, who had been waiting for Ayako to finish wrapping Mai's hand, handed the girl the cup.

"Thank you everyone," Mai whispered, though it was loud enough for all the people in the room to hear. John nodded while Masako lifted her sleeve to cover her lips, both smiling. Ayako softly touched Mai's cheek while Bou-san walked over to pat her head. Though Naru didn't smile, he nodded to the girl briefly meeting her eyes before turning back to his notes.

"So what should we do now?" John asked Naru.

"Each of you will do exorcisms in the places that are coldest," Naru said, walking over to the monitors, "The kitchen, the dining room and the living room."

"Isn't it all in the same area?" Bou-san noticed. Naru nodded.

"Then I guess that's probably where the children were when they passed away," Ayako commented, referring to Mai's dream.

Mai squeezed her arms. Masako saw this and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Mai turned to her and smiled gratefully, to which Masako returned the smile. Mai turned to the others, determined. "_I shouldn't just stay here uselessly. I saw the dream. I should know something._" Mai closed her eyes and leaned her head back, willing herself back to sleep so she could witness the dream once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There she was standing in front of the burning house again, hearing those pleas once again. "_Focus, Mai! You can't change what happened, but you _can _help them move on and finally find peace._" She closed her eyes to hear where the pleas were coming from. They seemed to come from one place. She opened her eyes in time to see the house collapse one more time, quietening those cries. At first one would have thought the silence was a blessing, but instead it just brought more pain: reminding you of the lives that ended much too soon. Mai felt her tears fall one more. She would have thought her tears had dried up by now, but seeing the end of all those innocent lives just brought them back.

"_Huh?_" She heard someone call her name. She turned around, expecting to see Gene, but instead she saw the woman from the dream. She had a strange glow around her: the same glow Gene had. Like before, her eyes carried a deep sorrow, however now they were calmer where as before, they had been as wild as the flames they had witnessed. Though her lips were turned up in a small smile, it was filled with pain and regret.

"_You're Mai._" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"_Where's Gene? Why are you here instead?_"

"_Don't worry. I haven't hurt him. I asked him to allow me to be your dream guide. After all, I could probably help you more when it comes to saving my children._" Her voice and eyes did not seem to be lying so Mai decided to believe the woman when she said that she hadn't caused Gene any harm.

"_They were all yours?_" Mai could remember about thirty children. It was hard to believe that this woman had given birth to all of them. She hadn't seen a man with them either.

The woman chuckled, "_Biologically no. Those children are orphans for whatever reason. I took them in and raised them as my own. You see, my husband and I had a dream of having many children, but he died soon after our marriage so we never had a chance to actualize that dream, but he left me with his fortune and large house. I decided to use both to take care of children who had no one else. At some point in time, they all started calling me 'Mama'._" The woman smiled softly at the dream.

"_So they were calling to you when–_" Mai covered her mouth. What was she saying? The woman would not want to be reminded of that. However the woman just smiled sadly and nodded.

"_Yes, they were calling to me._"

"_But why do you look the exact same as that time?_"

"_When I was unable to save the children, I was overwhelmed in grief. However I realized that those children would still be children in their afterlife. And all children, dead or alive need someone to take care of them. So I decided to go join them so I could be there for them._"

Mai gasped, "_You killed yourself?_"

The woman nodded, chuckling, "_I did. But do not be mistaken. This was _not _a choice I made because I was filled with grief and unable to go on. I made this choice as the mother of those children. And I am glad I did so that when all of this ends, I can be there by their side._"

Mai nodded, smiling. "_I envy your ability to be such a wonderful mother._"

The woman smiled in return, "_The same could be said about you, couldn't it?_"

"_M-me?_"

"_That's why my children chose you. You are a prefect vision of a mother._"

"_I have a question though. Why aren't the spirits of the women killed still haunting this place? Masako didn't seem to sense them._"

The woman nodded, understandingly, but sadly at the same time. "_That would have been because of me. Since I couldn't stop their deaths, I came to their spirits and explained what had happened as well as why. Because of their motherly natures, they were able to forgive the children and move on._"

"_Yet you still haven't._" Mai looked the woman in the eyes, understanding what this woman wanted.

The woman nodded, "_I will only move on when I have those children by my side again._"

Mai nodded. She might not be a mother, but she could feel a kinship with this woman. Mai turned to walk away and out of her dream, but she stopped in mid-step, turning back to face the woman. "_I have one more question._"

The woman smiled knowingly, "_My name is Sagawaru Mariko, but you can call me Mariko._" Mai smiled back and walked out, but not before smiling one more time at Mariko when she heard the spirit's last words: "_Thank you, Mai._"

**Finally! Sorry it took longer! I hit a writer's block. But when you get a problem, go to sleep! So I sent Mai to sleep: I was too lazy to. ;) Oh while I'm apologizing, sorry about the OOC-ness. I didn't know what else to do. I mean, it **_**is **_**a romance Fanfic between Mai and Naru! And Naru isn't exactly romance material. Those of you who have written Fanfics will understand. :P**

**Anyways, you guys got any ideas; tell me. I need your ideas! Or I might just be saying that to get more reviews. *evil smirk***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mai slowly opened her eyes. She was now lying on her back on top of the sofa. Someone had put a pillow underneath her head and covered her with a blanket. Mai slowly looked around. Lin-san was the only one in the room. She turned her eyes to the clock. It was 7:30 pm. No wonder everyone was gone. It was time for dinner. She looked at the only other man in the room, "Lin-san . . ."

He looked up quickly. **(A/N: Of course, he did not get a whiplash. He's Lin-san.) **"You're awake."

"Yeah," I said, struggling to sit up. Lin-san hurried over to help me get up.

"Don't move too fast. I heard about what happened today while I was gone," he spoke reassuringly before adding a little hesitantly, "As well as about your dream."

Mai smiled at the man, "I'm glad you care so much. I can see why I think of you as an uncle."

Lin-san chuckled though he looked a little embarrassed, "Thank you, Mai." **(A/N: Okay, you might think Lin-san getting embarrassed and chuckling is going OCC, but we haven't really gotten to know him that well. So he could be anything and this is how I see Lin-san. :P) **"Don't stand up," he spoke a bit worriedly as he saw Mai trying to stand up, "Today has probably put a strain on you, especially since the spirit managed to hurt." He nodded to her hand before looking back at her face, "Though Mazumi won't be able to return today, Nanami came back. I'll ask her and see if she has any medicine to help you."

Mai smiled gratefully. She felt warm inside when she saw Lin-san worrying over her and showing that he cared about her. Nanami was right. It _is _a really nice feeling. "I have to tell Naru about my dream."

"They'll be here soon. You should wait and get ready to tell him until then."

Mai was about to thank Lin-san again, but Kiryu ran in. "Mai!"

"Kiryu-nii! You're back!" She was going to say more when Kiryu scooped her up and held her close to him.

He looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

Mai smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

Noriko and Kashi rushed into the room, panting. No matter how athletic they were, no one could compare to Kiryu, especially when it involved Mai. Noriko looked over the girl, franticly, "Are you alright, Mai?"

Mai laughed, "Yes, I'm perfectly alright!"

Kashi scoffed, "I don't believe you!"

"Wouldn't Kiryu-nii tell you if I was lying?"

Noriko sighed, "I suppose so."

Bou-san and Ayako burst into the room along Nanami, John and Masako, all of them looking completely exhausted. Naru walked in calmly, not looking ruffled in the least. He had somehow managed to keep up with the rest without running. However he did look over her with his eyes reflecting something like . . . concern? "Mai!" They all yelled in unison (with the exception of Naru, of course).

Before any of them could ask her, Mai answered their question, "Yes, I'm fine."

The four sighed in relief. Bou-san turned to Kiryu, "How the hell did you know that Mai was awake?"

Nanami nodded, "No one had come to tell us and there was no noise to alert us."

Mai was puzzled, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were eating when all of sudden Kiryu just got up and ran out," Ayako explained.

John continued for her, "We were wondering why Kiryu had run out, but Noriko and Kashi looked at each other. They said to each other the only reason Kiryu could have run out was if you had awoken, before running out themselves."

"We decided to follow them," Masako finished.

Naru just remained silent.

"I've been with this girl for 15 years. I can just tell."

John asked the question running through all of their minds, "But you still usually wouldn't be able to this extent. How could you do so?"

Kiryu smiled knowingly, "I'll tell you guys later."

They didn't look satisfied, especially Bou-san, but before any of them could push it any further, Naru asked Mai, "Did you have another one of those dreams?"

Mai nodded and turned to Kiryu, gesturing to him to put her down. After her feet were back on the ground, she turned to face the others, before continuing, "I found out the woman's name. She's Sagawaru Mariko. She took in all of those children, who had no one else to take care of them when her husband died soon after their marriage, leaving her the house and fortune."

"That was probably because she didn't have any children of her own," Ayako guessed.

"She and her husband had probably wanted to have children, but he died too soon," Noriko said, tapping her chin with one finger thoughtfully.

"And she took in the children, wanting to fulfil both of their dreams even if he had passed away," Masako concluded.

"She probably took in one or two at first, but as time went by, she kept finding more and she couldn't help but take them in. And before she knew, her house was filled with her new family."

Mai nodded, "I'm guessing it helped that she saw herself in them, when she saw that they too had no one else." She looked at the men, who were staring at the women open-mouthed. Even Naru looked surprised (though his mouth was closed, of course).

Nanami asked the obvious question, "What is it? Did we say something wrong?"

Bou-san smacked his head in awe, "How did you guys do that?"

Ayako raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

John looked at them, stuck between shock and admiration, "You guys don't even realize that you were doing!"

Mai was eager to know what they were talking about. Whatever could shock _Naru _had to be interesting! "What are you guys talking about?"

Masako smiled lightly behind her sleeve as she added more calmly, "You know, we could probably explain it if you told us what you guys were talking about."

Kashi gawked at them as he answered, "You guys just summarized the entire thing without knowing the exact details of what had happened. From the way Mai worded it, even she had speculated what she said."

Kiryu observed more coolly, "And from the way you guys said it, you _know _it was accurate."

The woman looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing, practically in tears. Noriko sputtered, "What a question!"

Lin didn't know whether he should be irritated or confused. "What do you mean?"

Masako gained her composure first, but she hid her smile behind her sleeve and didn't explain. She was afraid if she spoke she might start laughing again. After all, she barely had it under control so she waited until the next person gained control so that person could give the reason to why they were laughing.

That person was understandably Nanami. She managed to give the explanation through her giggles, "We're women. It's easy for us to understand another woman's thought process." Nanami had managed to tone down her giggles to a smile. Ayako and Noriko were smirking while Mai had a huge grin split across her face.

"That's not that much of an answer, you know," Bou-san muttered.

However Naru had lost interest in the subject. Women were among the few things even _he _could not understand and Naru did not like dealing with things that he did not understand. **(A/N: Guess it hurts his ego. Oh well. He has too much of it anyways.) **So he turned back to Mai, "Continue on your dream."

Mai tried to hide her grin in vain, but was able to nod and continue on her report, "Mariko killed herself so she could be there for her children."

Ayako leaned back onto the wall behind her thoughtfully, "From what we know so far, I presume she made that choice as a mother, rather than someone who was overwhelmed with grief and couldn't go on anymore." Mai nodded.

"Then she would have no reason to haunt this place," John deduced.

Mai nodded again, "She's only still here because she's waiting for her children move on so she can be there for them again." She turned to Naru, "She's also the reason none of the women who were killed are haunting this place along with the children. She is the one who tells the women what happened and why."

Masako smiled softly, "And the women already had very motherly natures, which allowed them to forgive the children and moved on."

"Now we can definitely rule out Mariko as well as the other women," Bou-san said.

"What do you think?" Kashi questioned Naru, "You _are _the boss."

Naru ignored the question, turning to Lin-san instead, "What do you think, Lin? Can we believe this Sagawaru-san?"

Lin-san nodded, "I believe so. My shiki aren't sensing anything malicious: not even from the spirit who took the women."

"That would make sense since not matter what, they _are _still children," Noriko added contemplatively.

Kiryu smirked, "Interesting how you would know that despite not having any experience with being a mother."

Noriko smirked right back, "I may not have any experience as a mother, but I am a woman. We can understand children better than you lazy men."

Bou-san and John sweat dropped. Bou-san sighed, "Why are you dragging all men and women into this?"

John tried to appease the two before an argument started, "Well, Noriko has been raising Shou-kun so she probably does know at least a little."

Mai patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, John."

Kashi grinned widely, "Yeah, whenever those two argue, it's with their eyes so they don't get loud at all."

John sweat dropped again, "That's not the problem. . ."

Mai chuckled. Then her eyes took on a rather devious look while her lips turned up with a mischievously smirk, "Kashi, I think what John wants to for them to stop arguing and agree on something. Do you think you can help us?"

Kashi took on a similarly devilish look, his eyes tinkling waywardly, "Of course, Mai-chan~"

John took a step back from the two, who were so caught up in their evil ideas that they did not notice the priest's actions (or his fearful expression for that matter.) "_Dear god,_" he thought to himself as he retreated, hoping not to get caught up in whatever trouble the two were going to stir up.

Kashi turned to Kiryu and Noriko, who had been too busy arguing with their eyes to pay attention to what was going on. "_Oh, this is going to be fun . . ._" He grinned even wider, revealing his teeth which seemed strangely menacing to the SPR team and Nanami who were watching torn between interest and fear.

The SPR team and Nanami shifted their gaze to Mai. She had a very impish look on her face as she chuckled darkly. She just needed a pair of vampire fangs to complete to look.

"Isn't it incredible, Mai-chan~?" Kashi said loudly and in such a sweetly innocent way that Kiryu and Noriko just _couldn't _ignore, "The way they can just communicate through their eyes."

"Yes, it is," Mai spoke in a similarly sugary voice. Kiryu and Noriko narrowed their eyes. Those two were up to something. **(A/N: No duh! Sorry, couldn't help but add that in.)** "It makes me so jealous~ After all they're such a _great _couple. . ."

"We're NOT a couple!" Kiryu and Noriko yelled out.

"No way~," Kashi placed his hand over his open mouth, pretending to be shocked.

"But you two look so cute together," Mai whined and gasped as though she had just hit a revelation.

"Mai, don't you dare say _anything_," Kiryu warned. He knew whatever came out of her mouth next would _not _be good.

Mai's lips turned up wickedly while speaking in a conspiring whisper to Kashi that was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Maybe they're having an illicit affair."

Kashi gasped as though he had just heard of an incredible scandal, "That would be such a crime. How exciting!"

"A crime is what you want, huh," Noriko snarled as she walked closer threateningly.

"Then why don't we give you one?" growled Kiryu as he shifted his posture to one that was similar to one a predator would take after he's set his eyes on his prey.

Kiryu and Noriko roared, "ONCE WE KILL YOU!" And they pounced on the other.

"Run!" Mai and Kashi yelled before scrambling away from the two who were pursing them.

"You're not getting away!" Kiryu roared at them.

"This time we will definitely kill you two!" Noriko dashed after the two.

The others who were watching sweat dropped (except for Naru and Lin-san, who had chosen to ignore the chaos and watch the monitors instead). **(A/N: Gee, thanks Naru and Lin-san. I'm glad to hear a few monitors, where nothing is happening, are **_**a lot **_**better than the chaos that is ensuing.)**

"I wonder if it's always like this," John mused.

"Does it matter?" Ayako smirked.

"This is hilarious," Bou-san grinned. With that everyone burst into laughter (except for those who were watching the monitors).

Mai and Kashi laughingly climbed behind the sofa and playfully clung to each other. "Hey this is not fair," Mai complained, trying to talk between her fits of laughter.

Kiryu lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, how so?"

"You guys are older than us. You guys have more strength and knowledge than us," Kashi reasoned.

"Did you notice that I am a woman and you are a man, Kashi?" Noriko countered, smirking.

"You have Kiryu-nii with you," Mai objected, "His presence overrules that."

Noriko and Kiryu looked at each other and back at the two teenagers. They smirked, "Too bad."

And they pounced.

**Ha ha! I'm leaving you with another cliff-hanger, though this one is **_**much **_**more playful. So how about I tell you things get more interesting in the next chapter? Especially between Mai and Naru. ;) You guys love my cruelty.**

**If you have any requests or ideas whether it's for the NaruxMai pairing or maybe something else, send it as a review or if you want to keep it private, as a private message. I'll try my best to incorporate it. I know. You guys love my generosity. :P Well, see you guys next chapter.**

**P.S: For those who subscribed to this story, added it to your favourite stories and/or added me to your favourite authors, thank you very much. It makes me feel as though I am appreciated: something that makes me **_**very **_**joyous. So thank you. May my blessings be with you. And BTW if you didn't do any of those things I listed, then screw you. You don't get my blessings. ;) But you might if you do one things I listed. Don't wait. My blessings are a limited time offer. :P Though I might feel even more charitable and give it to you, just for reading. ;) Aren't I the kindest person you met? (That wasn't an actual question. I know I am. :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh my," Ayako smiled to which Nanami giggled in response. Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve while John turned away, blushing. Bou-san just laughed out loud.

"I love your new pose," Noriko stated nodding, "Very stylish."

Kiryu just smirked and told Kashi, "This better not be your new way of harassing my little sister." **(A/N: They've known each other since Mai was three and she thinks of Kiryu as an older brother so I thought it was only right for Kiryu to think of Mai as his little sister.)**

"Oh shut up," Mai told them laughing.

"Though I did not plan this ending, I do like it a lot," Kashi grinned.

"You shut up too, Kashi," Mai lightly punching the boy on the chest.

Kiryu and Noriko had jumped over the sofa, landing on either side of the two. Mai and Kashi tried to move away, only to fall over with Mai upper body resting on top of Kashi's chest.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for being honest. You _do _have a very soft chest."

"Stop analyzing what my chest feels like!"

Ayako raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing from the fact that Mai doesn't look as red as a tomato and is laughing instead that she's used to this kind of stuff when it comes to Kashi."

Noriko laughed, "Why don't you try daily routine?"

Kashi grinned, "The fact that I do it a lot doesn't stop you and Kiryu from killing me for it."

Kiryu smirked, "What else do you expect?"

The conversation might have gone farther and gotten more interesting. However Naru chose that time to say in a rather cold voice, "Sorry to interrupt your little _fun time_. But we are on a case."

The others stopped laughing. Mai and Kashi got up quickly so that they wouldn't be yelled at by Naru. However, Kiryu and Bou-san, who at some point in time had walked over to stand by the grey-eyed man, smirked.

"So that's how it is," Kiryu murmured amusedly, only loud enough for the monk to hear and no one else.

"Someone's jealous~" Bou-san chuckled quietly to the man beside him.

Luckily Naru didn't notice the two as he looked at everyone to give their next orders, "All of you should go back to dinner, including Mai and Lin as they haven't eaten yet. I'll stay here and watch over base."

"What about you, Naru? You came back from dinner early too," Mai asked concernedly.

"I've already finished my dinner," Naru said, then adding as he turned to face the monitors, "But after you're done your dinner Mai, bring me some tea. Then you can join the others and go to bed."

"Alright," Mai nodded.

Everyone walked out the door, laughing as the joy from the chaos overtook them once again, the troubles of the case temporarily forgotten. Even Lin-san was smiling. Mai was right about to join them when Naru called out, "Mai," causing to turn to face him.

Naru didn't look up from the monitors as he continued, "Good job, Mai. I know it was probably hard for you to watch that dream again."

Mai turned bright red, stuttering a "Thank you" before running out closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, partially covering her face with her hand. "_Naru thanked me? Putting that aside, why am I blushing so much? He just thanked me!_" Mai sat down and sighed, "_Honestly, I am definitely hopeless._"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, where's Mai?" Kashi looked around.

"I'm here," Mai ran in. She had taken a few moments to calm down. In that short time, she had decided not to dwell on her unrequited feelings for Naru. Whatever is going to happen, _will_ happen. The decision had allowed her to become happy again and not the forced kind.

Bou-san called to her, taking his place at the table, "Don't stay alone for too long."

Ayako nodded, "Remember the spirits _are _targeting you, Mai."

"Don't worry," Mai smiled and then gasped, looking around before turning to Noriko, "Where's Shou-chan?"

"He's sleeping in your room," Noriko answered.

Mai frowned, "What if the spirits reach him?"

John smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Mai. I put a barrier around him so no spirit can reach him."

"But what if he gets hungry or doesn't feel well? We might not be able to hear him."

Masako touched the other girl's arm, "It's okay, Mai. There's a walkie-talkie beside him and Noriko has one with her. There's also one at the base. They're all turned on so we would know if there's something wrong with Shou-kun. There's no need for you to worry."

Mai was still frowning, but she nodded. Though of course, she wouldn't be completely happy until she was beside the little boy again.

Kiryu chuckled and reached out as though he wanted to take Mai's hand, "Come here. Sit beside me." On his right side, a dish was already there for her, filled with all her favourite foods.

Mai smiled at the man as she sat down beside him, "Thank you, Kiryu-nii."

The grey-eyed man placed his hand on the young girl's head and leaned into her ear, whispering, "Atta girl."

Mai turned to face him, wide-eyed. She knew he had been talking about her decision about not thinking about her feelings for Naru. Mai's expression softened and she chuckled, "You really _do _know me best."

Kiryu said nothing, opting to just smile instead before the two turned to their food as they joined the others' in casual conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner passed quickly, filled with laughter and joy. "_Just like a real family_," Mai smiled to herself.

She was carrying the tea to Naru though before that, she had checked on Shou-chan. She couldn't help it. She was worried about the little boy. However he had been sleeping on her bed, peacefully. She smiled at the memory. He was so adorable.

"Naru! I brought your tea," Mai called as she walked in to find Naru and Lin-san looking at the monitors.

"Good," he said, not turning his eyes away from the screen.

"_Honestly,_" Mai thought exasperatedly, "_Would it kill him to say 'Thank you'? Well, I guess he did say good job before dinner. That's more than I would normally expect from him so I guess it's okay._" Then out loud, she said, "Lin-san, would you like some tea as well?"

"Yes, Mai. Thank you," Lin turned to flash the girl a quick smile, before looking back at the screen.

"No problem," Mai said cheerfully, "I'm glad someone here knows how to say thank you."

"Isn't it enough that I pay you?" Naru told her without looking.

Mai just sighed, muttering, "It's called manners," before returning to the task of pouring the tea. Then she handed the two men their cups. She began walking out, but turned to ask Naru, "Is there anything do you want me to help you with before I go to my room?"

"No, you can go."

"Well, good night, Naru. Good night, Lin-san"

Naru just nodded while Lin-san replied, "Good night, Mai."

Mai smiled at Lin-san. Ever she had gotten to know him, they had gotten along better than Mai would have thought possible when she first met him. She felt glad that they could be so close. Still smiling at the thought, she walked out the door, not noticing that Naru had looked up to watch her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Am I in another dream?_" Mai looked around. It was dark like when she usually had her dreams. "_Mariko? Gene? Are either of you out there?_"

"_I'm here, Mai,_" called a familiar voice from behind her. Mai turned to face Gene.

"_Gene!_" She ran up and hugged the boy.

"_It's good to see you too,_" Gene laughed, hugging her back.

"_It's too bad that Naru won't show that he cares like you do,_" Mai sighed. **(A/N: Don't you love how they talk while still hugging. I bet Naru is jealous~ *hears sneezes in the distance* Sorry, Naru!)**

"_Don't worry,_" Gene said, his eyes twinkling, "_He'll show that he cares._"

Mai raised an eyebrow, "_And when do you think that will be happening?_"

Gene grinned, "_A few years before you become my sister-in-law._"

Mai blushed wildly, "_Naru and I are NOT getting married._"

Gene just laughed, "_Whatever you say, sis!_"

Mai punched his chest lightly, saying jokingly, "_Just shut up, Gene!_"

Gene ruffled her hair, his eyes tender and warm as he looked at the small girl. Mai smiled at the sight and hugged him again even tighter, burying her head in his chest. She then looked back up at him, "_Why are you here now? I thought Mariko was going to be my dream guide this time._"

"_Disappointed?_" Gene teased.

"_No_," Mai shook her head, "_I'm happy to see you. But I am curious._"

Gene chuckled, "_Glad to hear it, though I hope Naru doesn't become _too _jealous._"

Mai giggled, shaking her head at what Gene had said. **(A/N: Poor Naru. Do you need a tissue, Naru-chan~) **"_But honestly, tell me why you came. You probably have a reason._"

Gene nodded, becoming serious, "_You need to be careful, Mai. These spirits want you._"

Mai smiled, "_Don't worry. Everyone's already told me that. I'll be careful._"

But Gene shook his head, "_You don't understand, Mai. These spirits _really _want you: more than any of the women from before._"

Mai looked up at him, confused, "_Why would those children want me so much?_"

"_Mai, the one these children want is actually Mariko-san. The reason they chose all those women is because their actions and personality was similar to Mariko-san._"

"_Can't Mariko go to them? Then the children would be able to move on along with her._"

Gene sighed, "_Mariko-san has already tried that. However, the children's emotions are blocking her. They cannot believe that Mariko-san is already there so they keep looking for someone to replace her, even though no one can be a substitute for Mariko-san._"

"_But I don't get it. Why do they want me especially? Is it because I've had contact with Mariko?_"

"_No, Mai. That's not why they want you._"

"_Then why?_"

Gene looked her in the eyes, "_Mai, do you remember what Mariko-san's eyes looked like?_"

Mai thought for a moment, "_They were a light shade of brown, like mine. . ._"

Gene nodded, "_Yes, Mai. Exactly like yours and not only in the colour and shape. Both your eyes and Mariko-san's carry the same warmth and kindness. And the part of Mariko-san that those children remember the most is her eyes because of the motherly tenderness they held._"

Mai lowered her head, feeling her eyes tear up. She clenched Gene's shirt with both of her hands, "_All they want is Mariko, but they can't see that she's right beside them._"

Gene looked at the girl. He hated it when Mai cried. She had been so kind and warm, even when she had found out that he was not Naru, but Naru's dead twin brother. In that time, she had become just like a sister to him. Gene tilted her head up so that she was looking at him again and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Then he clasped both of hands together behind Mai so that he held her gently in the loop his arms created. He bent down and touched both of their foreheads together, looking her in the eyes. "_You'll join those children with Mariko-san. You and Naru and the rest of your friends will solve this case together. And at the end you'll be able to see those smiles appear once again. I know that, Mai. You just have to wait for a little while longer._"

Mai smiled slowly, "_Un. Thank you, Gene._" Gene always managed to make her smile and reassure her, no matter what problems came up.

Gene smiled, glad to see the girl smiling again, "_Alright. Now you should go back now._"

Mai sighed dramatically, "_Yes, back to grumpy Naru. I suppose I should be jumping for joy._"

"_You should,_" Gene smirked, "_You do love the guy._"

Mai laughed, "_I love you too, only I love you as a brother while I love him as . . . well you know._"

"_I do and I'm glad. He needs someone like you in his life,"_ Gene smiled gently and touched her head_, _before jokingly adding, "_And I need you in my afterlife so I can have a cute little sister._"

Mai chuckled, "_Good to know you care so much._"

Gene smirked, "_I know._"

Mai playfully smacked his forehead, "_Don't be narcissistic. That's your brother's job._"

"_Hence he is called Naru_," Gene pointed out helpfully.

"_Exactly,_" she grinned, making Gene chortle. Mai rubbed her eyes. She could feet everything fading.

Gene noticed, "_I guess it's time for you to go._"

Mai nodded, "_Yeah._"

"_Remember to be careful, Mai,_" Gene warned, "_Those spirits really want to you._"

Mai smiled, "_I will. Thank you, Gene. . ._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai woke up. It was still dark. She looked beside her. Shou-chan was still sleeping peacefully, cuddled up close to her. Mai smiled, as she turned to look at the clock: 6:30 am. "_Why is it that my dreams always end at terrible times?_" Slowly and quietly she got up, careful not to disturb Shou-chan and the other women in the room. "_I'll go get a drink. Maybe that'll help me get some sleep without these weird dreams._"

She walked out of the room, careful not to make any noise. Once in the hallway, she walked in more relaxed position, even though Mai still kept as quiet as she could. Part of her didn't want to wake anyone and be a bother while the other part just wanted to avoid her friends' lecturing her on being alone. Then she realized that Naru would be rather angry if he knew. She shuddered. His anger was the one thing she _had _to avoid.

Mai slowly walked around the bend in front of her. Even though she had already moved away from the base and the rooms everyone was sleeping in, she still tried to be as soundless as possible. Mai knew that any sounds would be caught on the microphones she and the others had set up and Naru would know that she was walking around alone.

Slowly sliding open the door to the kitchen, she entered the room. "_Thank god we didn't put any of the cameras in here and just stuck to coming in to take the temperature._" Mai took the milk out of the fridge, glad that Nanami had given everyone permission to take whatever they wanted from the kitchen. She poured herself and gulped the creamy liquid, letting it cool her body. Mai went to the sink to wash the glass.

"_Uh? What was that?_" She turned as she placed the glass back on the shelf. Slowly she walked out of the room, listening closely. It sounded like a girl calling. "_I can't understand what she's saying, though. Maybe if I get closer, I could hear it._" **(A/N: Great idea, Mai! You are being hunted by spirits so let's go closer to the suspicious noises!) **"_It's coming from the living room._" She slowly opened the door and stepped in to look around. "_What? That's sounds like something's moving . . ._" She turned her head to look in the direction of the sound: only to see a table flying at her.

"AHHHH!"

**Ha ha! I love my cliff-hangers. Don't you? Well, good luck, Mai! I wonder how you will manage to escape this one. Stuck in a room with a flying table and spirits! Ha ha! Can't wait until the next chapter! See you guys then! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mai!"

Mai stared at the face of the person who had knocked her out of the way when the table had flown at her. **(A/N: Guess who?~)**

"Naru?" **(A/N: You got it right!)**

"What part of don't go anywhere alone did you not understand," Naru said icily, glaring at the girl.

"Um, Naru, before you yell at me," Mai stammered, blushing.

"What?" Naru asked edgily.

She looked away, turning even redder, "Could you get off me first?"

When Naru had pushed her out of the way, they had landed with him on all fours and Mai trapped underneath him. Normally Naru would have smirked at Mai's modest demeanour, but right now he was furious at the girl. Naru got up, expressionless though he emitted a dark angry aura. He turned away, "Come on. We're going to the base," and walked away, not waiting for Mai to get up. In his mind, he was seething, "_How could she be so stupid? Why did she go by herself? If I hadn't pushed her out of the way, she could have been hurt! She could have ended up like Gene. . .leaving me behind._" He refused to think thoughts like that any longer, focusing on nothing.

Mai walked behind Naru, sullenly. "_Naru's mad. He's really mad,_" she looked at Naru's silent figure and felt her eyes tear up. "_No!_" She shook her head to rid herself of her tears. "_I can't cry! He has every right to be angry at me. I shouldn't have gone off alone, but I couldn't have woken up anyone just so I could get a drink._" She dragged her feet behind her. "_Naru isn't saying anything. He must be really mad if he's ignoring me instead of yelling at me._" She lowered her head so that Naru wouldn't see her tears, which were coming up again. "_It looks like we're near the base,_" she quickly wiped away all of her tears as Naru opened the door.

"Mai," Lin-san hurried up to the girl, "Are you alright? I saw the table flying at you through the monitors."

"Un," Mai attempted to give a smile, mainly succeeding albeit it was a bit shaky, "Naru pushed me out of the way in time." The two looked at Naru, who was sitting down at one of the tables with his back turned to them, reading his notes. Mai sighed, "_Naru . . ._"

Lin-san looked at the two. He knew Mai was deeply affected by Naru's silence. **(A/N: A lot of the stories I read had Naru yelling at her and Mai yelling back so I decided to try Naru being silent while Mai feels saddened by the fact that Naru is ignoring her. I wonder how it will turn out.)** Lin-san could tell that Naru wasn't furious, but not only with Mai for putting herself in danger. Naru was probably also angry with himself for almost losing her. Of course, Naru couldn't see that by ignoring Mai, he was hurting her more than any spirit could. Lin-san sighed. When was Naru going to realize that Mai loved him and that he returned the girl's feelings? "_If only he could see. . ._" Lin-san turned back to Mai. Right now, taking care of her was the main priority, not worrying over Naru's obliviousness.

"Mai, why did you go out by yourself anyways?" he asked as Lin-san placed his hand on her shoulder to guide Mai to the sofa.

Mai looked up at the older man as she sat down, glad for the change of subjects as well as for the comfort. "I wanted to get a drink and I heard noises so I went to investigate. And you know the rest," Mai said, ashamed and then seemed to remember something, "Oh! I had another dream about Gene." She looked to Naru. He didn't even react when she had spoken about Gene.

Lin-san anxiously distracted her, "What did Gene say?"

Mai looked back to Lin-san. She knew the man was trying to distract her from Naru, hoping to keep her from feeling upset and she was grateful for his efforts, even though it did not help relieve the pain she was feeling due to Naru's silence. "He told me the children were actually looking for Mariko, or rather for a replacement. However no one can really replace her."

"I thought Sagawaru-san was here as a spirit as well," Lin-san looked puzzled, "Shouldn't she be able to fulfil their wish to be with her?"

Mai nodded, "She is but the children's emotions are so wild right now. They're blocking her so she can't contact them."

Lin-san looked thoughtful, "I wonder if she'll be able to contact them after the spirits' emotions calm down enough. If so, we might be able to do that and allow Sagawaru-san and the children to move on"

"That would probably work."

Lin-san looked at the girl, "We'll talk it over with the others when everyone's awake. Until then, would you like to go to your room and sleep?"

Mai smiled. It was clear that Lin-san wanted her to give her the chance to get away from Naru and the reminder of his anger. She was grateful to that, "Yes, thank you."

Lin-san nodded, "Alright, but go straight to your room."

She nodded. She wasn't planning on going anywhere. After all, one flying table was enough for one night. She got up and began to walk away, but remembered something and turned back to face Lin-san, "How did you know I was gone? I know I didn't make any noise."

Lin-san gave an amused smirk, "One of the rooms you walked past had its door open. The camera in the room had been facing the doorway."

Mai blushed. How had she not noticed? She smiled again, "Good night."

Lin-san smiled back, "Good night, Mai."

Mai walked back to her room and crawled into bed, careful not to disturb Shou-chan. She laid there, facing the ceiling. "_Naru,_" she closed her eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep, the back of her mind realizing that tears were rolling down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was walking back to the base after eating breakfast, still laughing. Mazumi had returned but she was busy with the household. It seemed that Lin-san and Naru hadn't told the others about her 'walk' last night. The table had been put back in its original place (probably by Lin-san). Luckily the room and the furniture hadn't been damaged so no one knew anything about the flying table. But Mai knew when they got to base, the others would find out about everything that happened. Then the lectures shall come.

"_I'm definitely _not _looking forward to that,_" Mai thought to herself, shuddering. Then she stopped and cast her eyes down in sorrow, letting everyone pass her, "_And I'll face Naru . . ._"

Kiryu suddenly appeared beside Mai, pulled her close with one arm wrapped around the front of her shoulders so that her back was pressing against his chest. She looked up as he smiled gently at her with soft eyes.

"Kiryu-nii. . ."

"Mai," Kiryu spoke quietly so no one else could hear them, "I don't know what happened, but I do know that it will _definitely _be alright. After all, you always do make everything turn out fine in the end." He grinned, "That's part of why you're our Mai."

Mai looked at him, blinking and then she gave a genuine smile, "Yeah!"

"Good," he moved his arm, smiling and ruffled her hair instead, "Now let's go catch up with the others."

"Kay!" They quickly caught up with the others. Mai joined the others in a casual conversation; part of her dreading going to the base, though the anxiety had decreased quite a bit since Kiryu had spoken to her.

Once they had reached the base, the others walked in the same as usual. However Mai stood frozen at the doorway, all her feelings of trepidation rushing back. Bou-san turned to see Mai still standing outside the room, "Come on, Mai. Don't just stand there."

Mai snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh! Yeah, sorry. . ." She hesitantly walked in. Kiryu came to stand beside her again, putting an arm around her shoulders. Mai looked up and smiled gratefully at the grey-eyed man. She was glad to see that Kiryu was beside her, supporting even though he didn't know what was wrong. "_I always have been able to depend on Kiryu-nii. No matter what has happened, he's been there to make me smile._" She looked down with a soft smile. "Thank you, Kiryu-nii . . ."

Kiryu looked back at the girl. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling. He looked back forward again, saying, "No problem."

"So what do we have?" Ayako asked Naru. However Naru was still angry so he chose to ignore her. A vein popped in her forehead. "Why you little–"

Lin-san smoothly interrupted, "We have new information. Mai had another dream: this time with Gene."

Ayako looked up, surprised out of her anger, "She did?"

John came in, deciding to veer Ayako even further away from the course of anger, "What is it?"

"It seems the one the children actually want is Sagawaru-san. They simply took the other women in an attempt to replace Sagawaru-san."

"But they can't find one as only Sagawaru-san can be their 'Mama'." Masako guessed. Lin-san and Mai nodded.

"But why can't she go talk to the children herself?" Kashi asked.

Mai spoke quietly, "She can't. The children's emotions are too wild. They're keeping her at bay."

Noriko murmured, "Like the flames of that house, huh." Everyone went quiet as they remembered Mai's dream about the burning home.

Kiryu spoke to Lin-san, "So, do you have a plan to get Sagawaru-san and the children into contact?"

Lin-san nodded, "We are going to gather the children's spirits and try to calm their emotions enough so that Sagawaru-san can contact them. However, it's going to take a lot of preparation. We have to first find out how to gather the spirits and calm them down. Then we need to bring Sagawaru-san here."

Bou-san nodded, then seemed to notice something and turned to face Mai, "Hey Mai, how did you already tell Lin-san about your dream? I'm guessing Naru already knew since he didn't say anything. You were with us ever since you woke up so I know you didn't go to tell them then."

Naru decided to speak up at that time, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "It seems, after Mai woke up from that dream, she decided to go for a walk. She went into the living room because she heard some noises so she decided to play detective. Our spirits gave her a grand welcome by sending a flying table her way. Luckily, I managed to push her out of the way again."

"Mai," Bou-san turned to the girl, "You shouldn't have gone off by yourself."

Mai smiled weakly, "I'm sorry. It just didn't feel right to wake anyone up just so I could get a drink."

Kashi smacked her forehead, "Mai, you are kind to the point of being a fool." Masako sighed. John just looked worried.

Ayako asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Mai shook her head, "Naru pushed me out of the way in time."

Noriko looked at the girl, "Maybe we should stick a camera to your head so we can monitor your every movement."

Mai chuckled and looked up at Kiryu. He hadn't said anything.

He glanced down, noticing that Mai was watching him as though she was expecting something, but she just wasn't sure what it was. Kiryu chuckled. That was so much like her. "So?"

Mai blinked, surprised, "So?"

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay?"

"Good," he smirked. Mai chuckled. This was exactly something she would expect from Kiryu. The others gaped at the two.

"You're supposed to scold her," Bou-san groaned.

Kiryu raised an eyebrow, "She's okay so why bother? Besides you guys have already done that."

Kashi smirked, "What a fine pair you two are."

Noriko sighed, "You spoil her."

"And you guys don't. It's the prefect balance," Kiryu said nonchalantly.

Ayako moaned. John laughed weakly while Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve. Even Lin-san gave a small smile. Only Naru didn't say anything.

However, Mai took notice of this, feeling her shoulders slump. She gave an attempt to settle things between the two of them, "Naru, would you like some tea?" Naru just ignored her.

Lin-san looked at the younger boy, "Naru . . ."

Mai felt her eyes tearing up again and quickly blinked them back though not soon enough that the others didn't notice. **(A/N: Why does she always cry? Well at least, she's trying not to show her tears. It's better than nothing, I guess.) **

Ayako was about to yell at the boy along with Bou-san. But the walkie talkie that was connected to Shou-chan started talking, "Oka-san, oka-san."

"I guess I better get going," Mai smiled weakly and walked out of the room to go to Shou-chan.

The others sighed. The usual bounce she had in her step was completely gone. Bou-san turned to the boy. He knew that yelling at him would not get through, but he couldn't keep himself from saying something, "You didn't have to ignore her like that, Naru." With that, the entire base elapsed into silence.

**Awww. It's only a half cliff-hanger. Oh well, when will Naru and Mai make out– Erm. Did I say make out? I meant make up. Sorry . . . well, not really. :P **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mai called out as she entered her room, closing the door behind her, "Shou-chan, I'm back~"

Shou-chan was sitting up. When he saw her, he smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was not filled with childish joy, but instead it held understanding and warmth: the kind of smile you give to someone when comforting them. He reached out as though to take her hand, "Oka-san. . ."

Mai felt her tears come out, except this time she couldn't hold them back. "Shou-chan . . ." She ran to the bed, taking Shou-chan into her arms and holding him tight as she buried her head in his neck.

"There, there," Shou-chan patted her head, comfortingly.

"Shou-chan, I don't what to do," Mai sobbed uncontrollably, "I don't think I can stop crying."

Shou-chan smiled, "Then cry." Mai chuckled faintly as she continued to cry. They stayed like that until Mai was able to calm down with Shou-chan patting her head as she shook with her tears.

"Shou-chan, I always knew there was more to you than meet the eyes," Mai feebly joked.

"Tell me."

Mai felt herself relax as she looked into Shou-chan's emerald eyes: eyes which seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. "Naru is still ignoring me after I almost got hurt. He won't say anything to me, even when I try to talk to him." She lowered her head, leaning her forehead against the boy's shoulder. "It hurts, Shou-chan. I don't want the both of us to be like this. Even though he rejected me, I still love him. I don't know what to do."

"Oka-san, look at me," Shou-chan told her quietly. Mai slowly lifted her head to meet her brown eyes with his green ones. "Naru was worried about you, Oka-san. He was afraid." **(A/N: Yeah, I know he's speaking perfectly all of a sudden, but that will be explained later. So you just have to wait patiently.) **

"He was afraid?" Mai had never thought of that. Someone like Naru probably wasn't used to being afraid too. He was always in control. "_Of course, he would be angry then._" Then she sighed, "Oh Shou-chan, what am I going to do? I want him to forgive me."

"Then say sorry," the boy smiled.

Mai raised an eyebrow, incredulous, "Think it will work?"

Shou-chan just grinned.

Mai laughed, "I'll take that as a yes then." She stood up, still holding Shou-chan. "Alright, Shou-chan. Let's go. We have a mission." Shou-chan laughed.

Mai hesitantly walked to the base, carrying Shou-chan to find Naru by himself, still at the table. Suddenly her throat had gone very dry. She looked at Shou-chan, who gave a wide grin. Mai took a deep breath and entered the base. She saw Naru quickly glance behind him to see who it was and return to his work. She muttered, "Here goes everything," as she set Shou-chan on the sofa.

"Go, Oka-san," Shou-chan whispers, flashing a quick thumbs up. Mai smiled and nodded before walking off to face Naru.

"Um, Naru." No reaction. Mai sighed, forced herself to go on. "I'm sorry, Naru. I know I probably made you worry by going off by myself and that's why you're mad at me. But I'm really sorry and I do better next time. I won't do anything stupid. I promise. So please, forgive me!" Mai waited. Still no reaction. She was about to walk away, her eyes already filled with tears when Naru _did _react.

"Mai, tea."

Mai turned around faster than lightning to look at Naru, almost not believing what she had heard. Naru was talking to her! She grinned widely, "Yep!" She bounced off, only stopping to give Shou-chan a quick kiss on the forehead and whisper "thank you" before rushing away to make the tea.

Naru watched the girl, a small smile playing at his lips before turning back to his work.

"Naru." It was said in such a serious tone that Naru couldn't believe it at first. But he knew there was no one else in the room and he hadn't imagined the voice. Naru turned to face the only other person in the room: the little green-eyed boy called 'Shou-chan'.

The boy's green eyes glinted as his lips turned up into a devilish smirk. Naru mentally shuddered, "_What in the world? Is he possessed?_" But even as Naru thought that, he knew it wasn't true. He would have been able to sense it: the one talking was definitely the boy, though it was hard to believe.

The boy chuckled, though it was not good-natured in any well. Instead, it was a rather menacing sound. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Naru pulled on his calm indifferent mask. He wasn't going to show his surprise to the boy. "What is it?" Naru asked coolly.

The boy grinned, "Very nice mask."

Naru looked the boy, "Are you going to tell me or am I just wasting my time?"

"So impatient. Though, I guess I might as well tell you though since Oka-san is going to come in soon."

Naru narrowed his eyes. It was apparent that this was a side that the boy kept to himself. "So?"

The boy grinned even wider, releasing a purely demonic aura. "It's something rather simple really." Then he changed his smile into a more pleasant though the demonic aura increased, "Hurt Oka-san and you will regret it to your grave."

Naru's eyes widened betraying his surprise for the first time, but before he could say anything in reply, Mai came in with the tea, smiling brightly accompanied by everyone else. "Here's your tea, Naru!"

"Oka-san," Shou-chan smiled happily, all traces of the demonic aura gone.

"Well, Shou-chan," Mai smiled warmly as she walked over after pouring Naru his tea, "Were you behaving well?" She picked the little boy and span a few times, making the boy laugh.

"Yup!" Shou-chan smiled in the same way any other two years old would, but Naru knew he had not imagined the previous conversation.

"Mai," Naru called her.

"Yes?"

"Why is Shou-kun able to speak so well even though he's only two?"

"Oh," Mai looked surprised at the question, turning to Shou-chan, "So you talked to Naru when I was gone." She looked back at Naru, asking, "What did he say?"

"Just a few words," Naru could have sworn he saw Shou-chan smirk for just a second before returning to his usual happy expression, "But his grammar and sentence placement were perfect. Why is that, Mai?"

"Shou-chan has a really high IQ," Mai put the boy back on the sofa and began to pour everyone a glass of tea.

Bou-san's interest was piqued, "How high?"

"Um, I'm pretty it was somewhere around 160," Mai answered absentmindedly. She didn't seem to be aware that everyone was gawking at her. Even Naru and Lin-san looked shocked.

"1-160," Ayako stuttered as Nanami gasped. Masako forgot to hide her mouth behind her sleeve and John stood there, blinking in surprise. Bou-san just stood with his mouth hanging wide open. Naru and Lin-san had their eyes slightly more widened. Mai seemed to notice their expressions for the first time as Noriko giggled. Kiryu just smirked as Kashi grinned widely.

Mai raised her eyebrow, "You don't have to be _that _shocked, you know. It's not that big a deal."

Bou-san exploded, "Not that big a deal?"

"Mai," John laughed weakly, "Most people would be shocked."

Now Mai looked surprised, "Really?" Kashi burst out into laughter when he heard her.

"But how high is Naru's?" Nanami asked. Everyone looked at Naru and turned to Lin-san as they knew their narcissistic boss wouldn't answer.

"Naru has the same IQ as Shou-kun," Lin-san answered.

"Na-Na is smart then," Shou-chan giggled. Everyone turned to look at the boy on the sofa, not believing what they had heard.

"N-Na-Na?" Masako was the one to stutter this time. John looked like he was about to faint. Then everyone looked at each other, and concurrently burst out into laughter. Even Lin-san chuckled. Naru turned back to his notes, though he probably had a vein popping on his head.

Mai gasped for breath, "Shou-chan, you are the most incredible boy I have ever met." Shou-chan just grinned.

Ayako leaned in close to the boy, "So you like Na-Na?" She used Shou-chan's nickname for Naru on purpose. There was no way she was going to let this go.

Shou-chan happily waved his hands, "Na-Na is my favourite after Oka-san!"

"Awww. Aren't you happy, Na-Na?" Bou-san teased their boss.

Naru chose to ignore this comment, instead thinking, "_First he threatens me, now he says I'm one of his favourites? What is that boy planning?_"

A few more moments passed like this, with snide comments using Naru's new nickname. Eventually, everyone ended up sitting on the sofa or around it. Shou-chan was sleeping peacefully in Mai's arms. Only Naru and Lin-san weren't part of it, instead surrounding the monitors.

"So, Kashi," Bou-san started teasingly, "You like to hang around Mai a lot."

Kashi, who was standing beside where Mai was sitting, blinked, "Yeah, of course I do."

Ayako decided to join in, smirking, "So do you like her? As more than a friend?"

Kiryu and Noriko smirked. Those two had no idea what was coming now.

Kashi shrugged, "Yeah. That much should be obvious." John choked on his tea, causing Masako to pat his back. Bou-san and Ayako stared at the boy, then at Mai. Mai looked like this was the most normal thing ever while Kiryu and Noriko chuckled at their new friends' reactions.

"Mai? Kashi just confessed his feelings to you!" Ayako didn't understand how the girl who was so easy to embarrass usually could be so calm.

"She's used to it," Noriko explained.

"He confesses and harasses her on a regular basis."

Mai looked up to Kashi, her serious expression making everyone go quiet to watch. "You don't mind that I like someone else?"

Naru visibly stiffened at this, quickly forcing himself to relax so no one could see his emotions. However Lin-san noticed, sighing at the boy's misunderstanding, though he say anything as he knew Naru wouldn't understand.

Kashi however smiled at the brown-eyed girl. "Mai, all I want is for you to be happy." Mai smiled back, albeit a bit sadly. Kashi noticed and added while grinning devilishly, "Of course as a bonus point, I also get to harass you." With that, he quickly leaned in, brushing his lips against Mai's. Mai's eyes widened for a moment, returning to normal as she looked at the others' reactions.

Nanami turned red and seemed to all of a sudden find the ceiling very interesting. John blushed wildly and turned away only to come face to face with Masako, who was also blushing. They stared at each other for a few moments, before looking away as they blushed even more than before. Mai smiled lightly at this. She had guessed right. However no one else noticed, too caught up with what had just happened. Bou-san sounded like he was choking on something while Ayako looked like she was stuck between fainting and yelling. Though Mai didn't see, Naru had tensed up twice as much as before, clenching his fists. He had seen what had happened. Lin-san knew better than to say anything.

Bou-san seemed finally make a sound other than choking, "Mai! He just kissed you!"

Ayako seemed to finally make her choice: yelling, "Don't just sit there, smiling at us! Say something! Do something!"

Mai chuckled, "There's no need for me to do anything. Watch."

"Huh?" John looked confused as Masako raised an eyebrow.

Kashi seemed to catch on, looking around frantically, "Where are they?"

"Who are 'they'?" Nanami looked at the boy.

"Those two!"

Bou-san was puzzled by the boy's panic, "Do you mean Kiryu and Noriko?"

"Yes!"

Mai smiled at the brown-eyed boy, knowingly, "Kashi . . ."

Kashi turned to her, expectantly, "Yes, Mai?"

"You're looking in the opposite direction."

Kashi span around so fast that they could feel wind blow past them, but that wasn't fast enough. Noriko and Kiryu each put a hand around his neck and forced his head into a barrel of water. The two grinned with absolutely malicious, but gleeful looks on their faces.

"DROWN, BASTARD! DROWN!"

"Too late," Mai said, smiling pleasantly. The others looked at her, open-mouthed. How could she be so calm? Bou-san began choking again while Ayako and Nanami just stared the violent acts taking place. John looked rather pale while Masako placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, though she looked like the happening was too much for her to take. Lin-san and Naru stared at them before turning back to the monitors, deciding that they should not get involved. Though Naru was still tense, he seemed to be satisfied with the punishment being carried out currently.

"Um, shouldn't we do something?" Nanami finally asked, listening to the two as they repeated the same words from before.

Mai chuckled, "Do you think they'll listen?"

The others looked at Kiryu and Noriko, who were laughter manically while Kashi flailed his arms futilely. They sweat dropped.

"Where did they get the barrel in the first place?" Bou-san asked.

"And where did they get the water?" Ayako continued.

Mai shrugged, "I never did understand their techniques."

"I really don't understand you people," Masako sighed.

John as a priest, decided to try and stop the two. "Um, Noriko, Kiryu . . ." He wasn't sure they would answer.

But Kiryu and Noriko liked the young priest so they answered him the way they normally would with the only difference being that they were drowning Kashi. Kiryu nodded to the blond-haired boy with a small smile, "Yes, John?"

Noriko smiled pleasantly, "What is it?"

The others sweat dropped. Those two were acting like there was nothing going on. But John continued valiantly, "If you keep doing that to Kashi, he'll drown . . ."

Noriko and Kiryu's eyes opened slightly wider. "That's true," Kiryu said, blinked.

Noriko looked at them, disappointedly, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

They sweat dropped again. "Normally one would realize that themselves, you know," Bou-san sighed.

Mai chuckled to herself. Her friends' next reaction would quite interesting.

Kiryu and Noriko looked at each other, then at Kashi.

They chorused, "DIE, BASTARD! DIE!" The others fell over. Mai just laughed while Lin-san and Naru wisely chose to ignore the events taking place behind them.

However Shou-chan decided to choose that time to wake up. He looked at Kashi's head being forced into the barrel of water by Noriko and Kiryu. He observed them for a few moments before turning to look at Mai questioningly. "Oka-san, what are Noriko-oba-san and Kiryu-oji-san doing to Kashi-nii?" **(A/N: In this case, Noriko-oba-san means Aunt Noriko and Kiryu-oji-san means Uncle Kiryu.)**

Mai smiled pleasantly, "They are trying to kill him."

Ayako coughed, "Mai, you shouldn't tell that to a child."

John laughed weakly, "On top of that, you shouldn't be smiling while saying that."

But Shou-chan just giggled, "I've never seen anyone being killed before."

Mai chuckled, "Would you like to watch?"

"Yeah!" The others sweat dropped.

Nanami sighed, "I don't think a child should be so interested in watching someone's death."

"I don't think anyone should be interested in something like that," Masako moaned.

All of a sudden, Shou-chan started pouting. "What is it, Shou-chan?" Mai asked.

"When I grow up," Shou-chan frowned, "I'll forget."

Bou-san hit his forehead, "That's not why you should be upset!"

Mai however laughed, "Don't worry, Shou-chan. This is not something that you would forget."

The little boy brightened immediately, "Really?"

Mai smiled, "And even if you did, I'll help you remember. Kay?"

Shou-chan hugged Mai, "I love Oka-san!"

Mai gave him an Eskimo kiss, laughing, "I love you too, Shou-chan." The others looked like they didn't know whether to smile at the loving sight or fall over the ridiculous conversation. Luckily, they didn't have time to as one of the maids appeared to announce that dinner was ready.

Naru finally looked up, "All of you can head to dinner. Noriko, Kiryu, would you please release Kashi?" Noriko and Kiryu looked up as though Christmas had just been cancelled. Mai chuckled as she saw Shou-chan pouting.

"It's okay, Shou-chan," Mai reassured, "Next time, we'll film it. Kay?" The little boy's face lit up with joy.

"Yeah!" The other looked at each other and shrugged, bursting out into laugher. They were still chortling as they walked out of the room to dinner.

**Well, this isn't a cliff-hanger. But you'll be glad to know that in a few more chapters, this story will come to an end. Hope you can wait until then. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dinner had passed by quickly. One of the maids took Naru and Lin-san their dinners. Kashi had needed to go change and dry his hair after his ordeal. But even after that, he had made sure to sit on the opposite side of Kiryu and Noriko, which made everyone laugh. Mai made Shou-chan chocolate milk to make up for the punishment being cut short. The fact that Shou-chan was upset that the punishment ended early made Kashi depressed to no end. The only reason Kashi cheered up was because Mai assured him that everyone was just teasing him. However he didn't hear her add, "Probably," under her breath.

"Why are we heading back to base, Bou-san?" Mai asked the monk. She was carrying a tray of tea for Naru and Lin-san. They were all heading back to base, even Nanami had joined them.

Kashi had the same question, "In the time I've been here, we've always just gone to bed as soon as dinner is over. Usually Mai just goes to give them some tea and that's it."

Bou-san shrugged, "I have the same question. Naru just told me that we all had to come back to base before going to bed."

"It better be good though. I don't like the fact that our sleep is being interrupted," Ayako threatened.

"Ayako, we were never asleep in the first place," Masako pointed out.

"That's not important," Ayako objected.

Mai just laughed. It was just like Ayako to say something like that.

"He probably has some new information," John reasoned. The others nodded. That _did _seem like the best explanation.

"There's another possibility too," Kashi said with a thoughtful expression.

"If this is one of your idiotic explanations, I'm going smack you over the head," Noriko warned.

"I'll join her," Kiryu offered, "I still haven't finished punishing you for harassing Mai."

"Don't worry," Kashi reassured, "It's completely reasonable. I'm surprised you guys haven't thought of it yet."

"Then spill it," Bou-san implored.

"It could be," Kashi said slowly, building up the suspense, "Naru is going to announce that he's. . ."

"Yes? That he's what?" Mai asked excitedly. Everyone leaned in expectantly.

"That he's," Kashi said, quietly as though telling a huge secret, "actually a girl!" _SMACK!_ Noriko and Kiryu hit him over the head.

"He's going to have one big headache," Ayako laughed.

"Oh, come on," Bou-san groaned, "I thought you were going to reveal something big!"

Mai laughed again, only to notice that Shou-chan was rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Shou-chan, you don't have to come. You could wait in our room." Shou-chan had insisted on coming when they had heard that Naru wanted them to come to the base one more time.

Shou-chan shook his head determinedly, "No, I want to be with Oka-san."

Mai chuckled, nuzzling the boy's neck, "Thank you, Shou-chan."

"Well, looks like the suspense ends here," Kiryu commented as they approached the base.

"If it turns out that I was right, you two have to let me smack you over the head," Kashi said to Noriko and Kiryu.

"And if you're wrong, will you let us smack you over the head again?" Noriko smirked.

"Never mind," Kashi muttered.

Everyone laughed as they entered the base. Lin-san raised an eyebrow. How is it that they're always laughing when they come in?

Naru just gestured for them to sit down. "I'll come and talk to you after I'm done with some last confirmations." Everyone nodded and took their usual seats.

"Shou-chan, do you want to sleep now? You can stay with me," Mai offered. She didn't want the little boy to force himself to stay up.

Shou-chan considered it, "Alright, but first . . ."

Mai smiled, "What is it, Shou-chan?"

The little boy turned a little red, "Could you sing for me?"

Mai laughed, "Of course, I would love to."

Bou-san asked Kiryu quietly, "Does Mai sing for him often?" Kiryu nodded, smiling. He couldn't wait to see the others' reaction when they heard her sing.

"So, what song do you want me to sing?" Mai asked.

Shou-chan smiled, "Could you sing the song you wrote for me? 'My Promise to You'?"

Mai smiled warmly, "Of course." **(A/N: Yeah, this really is a song I wrote. I got the idea to write one for my story when I noticed other Fanfics talking about Mai's great singing voice. So don't expect it to be great. Kay?)**

"This is going to be interesting," Ayako murmured. Masako and Nanami nodded. Noriko and Kashi grinned, closing their eyes as they settled down.

John looked at Mai's friends. They all held a knowing smile. "_Well, that's understandable._" He looked back at Mai and chuckled. None of them knew was that he had heard Mai sing before. Once when she was setting up the equipment, he had heard singing to herself. She had quickly stopped when she saw that he was there, blushing when he complimented her. He smiled. Now it was time for the others to hear it: Mai's voice.

Mai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she sang:

_My dear child_

_My precious love_

_My little treasure_

Ayako felt her eyes go wide. Bou-san's mouth fell open. Masako gave a silent gasp while Nanami covered her mouth. Lin-san took off the headphones, turning to look at the singing girl. Even Naru looked surprised, staring at the girl. They had not realized Mai could sing so well!

_Have you felt the rain fall_

_Have you seen the moon shine_

_Have you heard the angels sing_

_The ones from far away_

They felt themselves become warm inside as she sang, her voice filled with tenderness and love.

Ayako turned to the others, asking quietly, "Did you guys know?" Bou-san, Masako and Nanami shook their heads along with Lin-san. John just smiled. Noriko and Kashi just grinned while Kiryu chuckled softly. Naru just stared at Mai, unable to look away from the girl.

_Can you see all of us_

_As we stand here_

_Can you hear the promise we take_

_That promise from so long ago_

"She wrote this song?" Bou-san turned to Kiryu, who nodded.

John smiled, "It seems like something one writes for those precious to her." Masako nodded.

"It's so warm," Ayako breathed, Nanami nodding in agreement.

_If you can't_

_Then listen closely_

_Look into my eyes_

_As I whisper it_

_One more time_

"_I never knew,_" Naru thought, breathless, "_Her voice is so gentle . . ._" Lin-san turned to Naru, smirking. The boy was completely captivated by Mai. Lin-san looked back at the girl. It was understandable. Her aura seemed to just draw them in.

_I will protect you_

_Hold you in my arms_

_Until the day_

_You can stand on your own_

_And even then_

_If you need a place to go to_

_Just look right behind you_

_And I will be there_

_I shall stand_

_Ready to take you_

_Into my arms _

_Again_

Mai opened her eyes slowly, a soft smile playing at her lips. She looked up at everyone, turning a little red when she saw them all staring. "Um, hi?" The others snapped out of it, only to shout, completely elated.

Nanami exploded, "I didn't know you could sing so well!"

"That was beautiful," Masako smiled.

"Um," Mai smiled weakly, "I'm glad you liked it?" Lin-san smiled. It was just like the girl to give a reply like that. Naru turned back to his work, the spell that had been cast on him before now broken.

"Liked it?" Ayako jumped up, "We loved it!"

Kashi turned to John, "You didn't seem surprised when you heard Mai's voice."

John smiled at the boy, "I walked in on her singing while she set up some equipment once."

Bou-san playfully punched the priest's shoulder, "You should have told us!" John just laughed weakly.

Noriko smiled at Mai, "Is it just me or has your voice gotten better?"

"Because Mai is singing more often now for Shou, her voice has become more trained," Kiryu explained.

Mai looked at Shou-chan and smiled. He had fallen asleep to the song. She gently shifted her arms so he could be more comfortable with his head resting against her chest. The boy unconsciously clutched her shirt, moving closer. Mai chuckled quietly.

Kashi leaned in to look at the two, "Ehhh. Now I'm jealous of Shou-chan." Then he looked at Mai, teasingly, "Do I get a chance to sleep in your arms too?"

Before Mai could answer, Kiryu and Noriko appeared beside Kashi, kicking him away from Mai.

"Don't harass my little sister," Kiryu growled.

"Next time, I am really going to shot you," Noriko warned.

"This is child abuse," Kashi whined.

The others sweat dropped. "Oi, oi," Bou-san muttered, "You're eighteen, you know."

Kiryu walked away, "Nope, it's a public service."

"And might I ask what are you doing for it to be called a public service?" Kashi questioned dryly.

"Keeping dangerous animals away from the public," Noriko supplied cheerfully.

Kashi sighed, "And I suppose I'm one of those dangerous animals?"

"Yup," Noriko smiled brightly. The others sweat dropped again. Why is she so cheerful when saying that? Luckily they were saved from wondering anymore by Naru coming in.

"I have acquired new information," Naru told them. They all turned to face him. "It seems we didn't have some details about this location. So we can now clear up a little of our confusion. First of all, how could Mai have seen the house burning down when this house has been here for 50 years?"

"It could have happened before those 50 years," Ayako pointed out.

"Then why weren't women dying back then as well? During fifty years, one would notice a pattern."

Bou-san looked puzzled, "Then how?"

"It's simple. It's not the house that has been in the family for 50 years, but the property. This house was built here 25 years ago after the relative who owned the place passed away and the house that had been here had burned down."

"That relative was Mariko, wasn't it," Mai said softly. It wasn't a question.

Naru looked at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Then the person who held the property for the 25 years before that must have Sagawaru-san and her husband's family before her," John deduced. Everyone nodded.

Kiryu turned to Naru, "But I heard that this house hasn't been lived in for 15 years. Is there a reason for that?"

Naru nodded again, "After Sagawaru-san died, her closest relative, her brother-in-law Shirozaki Daisuke built a house here for his wife, Suzune. However ten years later, when one of their relative's child visited, Suzune was found dead."

"That was the children, wasn't it," Noriko said solemnly. Naru nodded.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Kashi asked.

"We'll perform the exorcism tomorrow," Naru told them, "For now, you can go to bed." They nodded and one by one got up to leave. They walked out, conversing among themselves.

**Just a warning. The next chapter is going to be mainly about Mai's past. Hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Huh,_" Bou-san thought. He had been lying awake in bed when he heard footsteps. "_It better not be Mai again,_" he got up to go and see who it was, "_She just got Naru to forgive her._"

He walked in the direction that he had heard the footsteps. He followed the sounds, walking to the centre of the house. **(A/N: I don't know what it's called, but you know in a traditional Japanese-style house, there's this big open part in the centre. They usually have ponds and stuff there with a hallway that has an open wall so it looks similar to a porch. I hope this is enough of a description.) **Bou-san looked around the bend, only to see someone he had not expected.

Kiryu was sitting with his left foot on the floor while the other hung over the ledge. His left arm was resting lazily on his knee while the other arm stood straight with his palm pressed against the floor so that it was supporting him as he leaned back. The man was looking at the full moon with a thoughtful expression. The moonlight hit his gray eyes, making them shine with a slivery glint. He turned around, smirking. "So you heard me coming here."

Bou-san grinned, shrugging, "I have really good hearing. Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," Kiryu gestured beside him.

"So why are you sitting here?" Bou-san asked, sitting beside the man.

"I just remembered something from the past. The full moon always reminds me of it," Kiryu replied indifferently.

"What did you remember?" Bou-san was curious. The aura around the other man had changed. Before it had been calm in the cool and collected way, but now it was calm as in relaxed and at peace. What memory could change Kiryu's aura so much?

Kiryu's lips curved up in a soft smile, "The first time I met Mai."

"Oh!" Bou-san was surprised. Then he smiled, "Is this related to why you can tell how Mai is no matter how far away you are?"

Kiryu chuckled, "I suppose it does. It _was _the beginning."

"Mind telling me?" Bou-san questioned

Kiryu shrugged, "Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_Kuromajin Kiryu had been an orphan since he was four. You would have thought he had friends in the orphanage since he had been there since he was so young, but that was definitely not the case. He always gave off a forbidding aura, discouraging any of the children from approaching him. He always sat by himself, rarely talking or smiling and always giving off a forbidding aura. In fact, the only person Kiryu had ever been close to in any way was the elderly woman who had owned the orphanage when he had arrived, Tohru-san, but that had ended when she had died when he was nine. Ever since then, his smile was never seen. No one approached: he thought no one would. At least he did until he met Taniyama Mai._

_Kiryu, at the age of 12, sat under a tree with his eyes closed, though not sleeping. He knew what was going on around him: years of silence had taught him to listen. But he didn't expect to hear a small voice._

"_Why are you by yourself?" Kiryu opened his eyes. Standing before him was a little girl with a curious expression. She had light brown hair which she wore as pigtails, tied up in little pink ribbons. She wore a pale pink sundress. But the part that stood out the most about her was her chocolate brown eyes. They were innocent, yet wise._

_Kiryu smirked, "Haven't you heard? I'm not a very nice person." As interesting as the girl seemed, he didn't want to deal with another person._

"_Liar."_

_Kiryu looked up, surprised at her blunt voice. She didn't whine or complain: the girl just said it as though it was a matter of fact. He quickly recovered, asking nonchalantly "Why do you say that?"_

"_Because," the girl shrugged indifferently, "I saw you yesterday."_

_Kiryu raised his eyebrow, "And what exactly did you see?"_

_She waved her hands dismissively, "A bunch of kids had gotten their ball stuck in the tree. They couldn't get it so they left, even though they were sad. Later when no one was around, you climbed up the tree and got it for them. Then you waited until morning, after which you brought it and left it at the base of the tree so they could find. You watched to make sure they did too. That's what I saw and that's how I know."_

_Kiryu was surprised. He remembered doing that, but he also remembered looking around to make sure no one was around. How had the girl managed to stay hidden? No one had ever been able to do that._

_The girl giggled, "My father and mother have taught me how to stay completely silent, especially since I'm never quiet." _

_Kiryu's eyes widened. How had she known?_

_She giggled again, "You're so easy to read, that's why."_

_Kiryu was stunned for a moment, but as soon as he recovered, he smirked. "You're the only person to ever tell me that."_

"_Ehhh," The girl looked at him. Then she suddenly sat down beside him. Kiryu blinked at her unexpected action. The girl didn't notice: instead she looked at the sky, "Well in my case, my parents understand me best. What about yours?"_

"_I don't have any," Kiryu told the girl factually._

_She turned to him. Her eyes didn't hold any pity or sympathy: they simply studied him. She shifted her eyes back to the sky, looking thoughtful. "If so, you can be part of my family."_

_Kiryu choked. "What?"_

_She raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Why not? You can be my Onii-chan. Oka-san and Otou-san would like that. It'd be an interesting twist for them, raising a boy." _**(A/N: Just to make sure you know 'Oka-san' means 'Mom' while 'Otou-san' means 'Dad'. Onii-chan means Big Brother, but as you've probably noticed, Mai calls him 'Kiryu-**_**nii**_**', which is kind of like calling him 'Big Brother Kiryu', only more causal.)**

_Kiryu sighed, "I'm related to you."_

"_Haven't you heard of adoption?"_

"I have_," Kiryu thought, "_I just don't know where you've heard it. You look like you're only three._" The little girl smirked, as though she knew what I had thought. Kiryu decided to ignore this though, "I don't want to be adopted."_

"_Then you don't have to be adopted. You don't even have to live with us. You can just be part of our family," the little girl told him, unconcernedly._

_Kiryu sighed, "You're not going to budge on this, are you."_

"_Do I really have to answer that?"_

_Kiryu tired one last time to persuade her, "But we don't even know each other."_

"_My name is Taniyama Mai. I am a 3 years-old girl. I don't have any siblings, though I do have my parents. My Oka-san is Taniyama Shirunai, who is 31 years-old while my Otou-san is Taniyama Katsu, who is 34 years-old. Do you need to know anything else?"_

_Kiryu groaned, "That's not what I meant."_

"_Then why don't you tell me what you _did _mean?"_

_He sighed, "Personality-wise, I don't know you."_

_She smiled, "Don't you?"_

_His eyes widened. She thought in a simple manner, but she was stubborn. The girl didn't worry about the small details. Instead, she did things the way she wanted to. She noticed things about others that people normally wouldn't pay attention to. "_All these things_," he thought, mesmerized, "_Aren't they things I know about her personality?_"_

_The girl nodded with a smile, seeing that he understood, "As time passes, we will understand each other, no matter how far we go in the end." Kiryu didn't speak – no, he couldn't speak. She smiled and jumped up. "Tomorrow meet me here. I'll bring _our_ parents." She began walking off before turning back to me, "Oh, what's your name, Onii-chan?"_

_He sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat her in this, "Kuromajin Kiryu."_

"_Okay! See you tomorrow, Kiryu-nii!" With that, the little girl in the pale pink sundress ran off._

_End of Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bou-san chortled, "That sounds like our Mai."

Kiryu laughed, "That's true."

Bou-san turned to Kiryu, "What happened after that?"

Kiryu chuckled at the memory, "She brought her parents of course."

Bou-san had a thoughtful expression, "What were her parents like?"

Kiryu looked at the moon, his expression nostalgic and soft, "Mai's parents, huh." He chuckled. "They were probably among the strangest people I've ever met."

"They had to be to raise a child like Mai," Bou-san joked.

"Hmm," Kiryu's expression was calm again, "I guess Mai has a perfect blend of the two's personalities: Shirunai's warmth & kindness as well as Katsu's open-mindedness and energy."

Bou-san kept quiet. He knew Kiryu would continue.

"Except for her eyes and hair colour, Mai looks like her mother, only taller and long hair, you know. She even got her singing voice from her mother. As for personality, Shirunai was quiet, not in the shy manner, but rather simply because she preferred to watch instead of speak. Of course it wasn't like it was rare to hear her voice or something. But even when she didn't talk, you always knew she was there: her warmth was ever-present. She accepted everyone, holding out her hand with a kind gentle smile."

Bou-san smiled, "Except for the quiet part, she sounds just like Mai."

Kiryu grinned, "The loud energetic part she got from her father, just like she got the hair colour and eyes from him. He was like the life of the party, but if you were with him, it felt like everyday was a party. He was so open to everyone. I guess in that way, he was like Shirunai, but his way of showing his acceptance was different."

"How so?" Bou-san's interest was piqued.

"Take the first time I met him as an example," Kiryu chuckled at the memory, "When Mai first introduced me to him, he looked at me, studying me first. Then all of a sudden, he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie, laughing and asking me why I looked so serious. I was so shocked I couldn't respond."

The monk burst out into laughter. He couldn't help it. Imagining a miniature Kiryu in a headlock while he was given a noogie was just hilarious. After he regained control, he gasped out, "What happened next?"

"Shirunai told him to let me go, smiling lightly. Mai turned to her father and kicked him, telling him 'not to bully Kiryu-nii'. Katsu let go of me, sighing and muttering, '_And I thought I could finally find someone to play with._' At that, Mai started yelling at him with him saying sorry, but laughing at the same time. Shirunai was smiling at the two. Then they decided to go over to the park. I remember I was smiling, but I felt kind of lonely. For the first time since Tohru-san, I wanted to be with someone. Just as I was about to walk away though, I heard Mai call, '_Kiryu-nii, where are you going?_' When I turned around she was running towards me. Then she took my hand and pulled me towards her family, saying '_Come on!_' Then I looked at her parents. They were smiling so lovingly, but not only at her. They were smiling at me like that too. I remember thinking, '_How could they be so warm to me?_' And I still do."

Bou-san smiled. That family suited Mai so well. "They sound like wonderful people."

"They were. Not once did I ever feel as though I was not part of their family," Kiryu said wistfully before smirking, "But they were not people to be trifled with: that family is powerful. Just their angry auras are enough to paralyze anyone."

Bou-san raised his eyebrow, "You seem to know about their angry auras."

"As you know, Mai's father died when she was 8 and Mai's mother died she was 13 so they were both there. This was the one and only time I ever saw them get truly angry," Kiryu smirked, before chuckling, "And it wasn't even for their own sakes."

The monk was really interested now. "So? What happened?" he asked excitedly.

"Well. . ."

_Flashback_

_It was night around nine pm. He was now fifteen and Mai had recently turned six. Ever since he had met Mai and her family, he would occasionally stay at their home. The kids at the orphanage had gotten to know him more after being fascinated by the way Kiryu treated the Taniyama family. Already Kiryu had begun getting a sense of what was going on with Mai. Tonight the Taniyama family had invited him to stay at their home. They had just gone to buy some ice-cream. That girl had a major sweet tooth along with her father, but the family always called him over so they could eat it together. When he had asked, they had told him, "_It just doesn't taste as good unless the entire family is here._" Kiryu smiled at the memory._

_He was a few blocks away from the Taniyama house, but a gang of about seven boys appeared before him. Kiryu tried to ignore them and go off. _

"_Not so fast," the tallest one snarled. He was clearly the leader._

_Kiryu turned halfway, glancing at him over his shoulder, "What is it? What do you want?"_

"_I want to beat the crap out of you." Then someone appeared in front of Kiryu and punched him, making Kiryu fall back._

_Kiryu wiped the blood away from his lips and looked up to examine the person who had just punched. It was a boy his age with his hair dyed blond. "Oh it's you," Kiryu said in a calm but slightly bored voice. It was the boy he had punched a few days ago when he was harassing a bunch of girls and refused to stop._

"_So you recognize my brother, Takashi, huh," The tallest one spat, "Good, then I'll just have introduce us. I'm Fashiro and these are my boys."_

_Kiryu raised his eyebrow, "And why are you telling me your names?"_

_Fashiro smiled venomously, "No reason. I just wanted to tell you the name of the people who are going to beat you up." With that, he and his friend pounced. Kiryu quickly jumped up. He held his own against all of them. That is until one of the boys grabbed him from behind while Takashi punched. When Kiryu was sagging the other boy's arms, the boy let him go. Kiryu was on the floor, sitting up one hand resting on his stomach and the other supporting him. He was about to get back up as it was obvious they weren't going to stop. So he might as well defend himself. Kiryu almost stood up when he heard a voice._

"_Kiryu-nii?" Kiryu looked behind him, hoping he had not heard who he thought he had. But there was Mai, standing there shocked._

"_Mai . . ."Kiryu just stayed shocked, before snapping out of it, "Mai, get out of here now!"_

"_Who is she?" Fashiro mocked, "Your girl?"_

_Mai just walked towards Kiryu, ignoring both of their words. Kiryu went quiet. There was something different about Mai. She seemed calm: too calm. "_What's wrong with Mai?_"_

_Mai just kneeled beside Kiryu, reaching out to gently touch his stomach where he had been punched. "You're hurt," she said, more to herself than anyone else._

"_No duh, moron," Takashi snarled. Mai just ignored him. Kiryu looked at the girl. Her head was bent so that her hair hid her eyes._

_Behind Kiryu, he heard footsteps of two people: two very familiar people._

"_Mai?" Katsu looked at the two children before them, "Kiryu?"_

"_What's going on?" Shirunai asked quietly, except now all of the warmth and gentleness that was usually there was missing. It made her voice sound . . . empty._

"_Kiryu's hurt. They hurt him," Mai replied, her voice calm in a way that sent chills down Kiryu's voice. Her joy and cheer was gone._

"_Is that so," Katsu said, his eyes and voice void of all emotion. _

"What's going on with these guys?_" Kiryu had never seen them like this._

_Kiryu wasn't the only one who had been chilled by the three. Fashiro and his gang were frightened. They had met people with violent angers and uncaring personalities. But never had they met people with such an emotionless calm. However they could tell you any day, people like that were the most petrifying. _

"_Oi, what's wrong with you guys?" Takashi gave an attempt to be brave, "What? Aren't you grateful we beat that worthless piece of garbage?" The gang tried to laugh feebly, only to choke on the sound when Mai shifted her gaze to them. _

_They were terrified by the look in her eyes: that much was clear. Kiryu could not see Mai's eyes, but her aura was enough to put fear into anyone. The gang shifted their gaze to Katsu and Shirunai – big mistake. They all took a step back as Katsu and Shirunai walked in front of Kiryu though not in front of Mai. Kiryu couldn't see either of their expressions, but their auras were enough to send shivers throughout his body._

"_Kiryu?" Katsu said his voice without looking at the boy._

"_Yes?" Kiryu replied hesitantly._

"_Would you wait for us at our home? You still have the key, don't you?" Shirunai continued._

_Kiryu nodded silently. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak._

"_Mai, could you take him home?" Katsu asked the girl._

_Mai nodded, never taking her eyes off the group of boys._

_Kiryu looked at the group of boys. Before he could have cared less what happened to them. But now he didn't feel that way anymore. He was afraid to leave them with the familiar strangers in front of him. However Kiryu knew there wasn't anything he could really do. He quietly got up and walked off to the house with Mai supporting him lightly. The girl never spoke, not looking anywhere but forward. Kiryu glanced behind him before going around the bend. They had not moved yet, but he knew that would change as soon as he was out of sight._

_Ten minutes passed by, but it felt like an eternity for Kiryu. Mai on the other hand calmly tended to his wounds, only asking if he was hurt anywhere else or something along those lines. However when Shirunai and Katsu finally walked in, they acted as though nothing was different. Mai quickly returned to her normal cheerful self. The boy quickly glanced over them: the two adults all looked the same as they had when they first appeared. When Kiryu asked them what had happened, they told him that "everything has been taken care of." It was clear from Mai's calm smile that she knew what had happened, but Kiryu knew she wouldn't say anything. He decided not to mention it after that. They ate the ice cream as they had planned after they finished tending to Kiryu's wounds. _

"What exactly happened?_" Kiryu wondered._

_The next day though, he heard rumours: ones about a group of seven boys having been beaten to unconsciousness after trying to beat someone else up. When the group had woken up, they had woken, screaming and begging for forgiveness. All the boys had since moved the place. When the Taniyama family heard about this, they just smiled and offered their sympathies for the boys. However to Kiryu who had known for so long, the apologies sounded false, but so subtly that no one other that he could have noticed. They never mentioned the night again, but since that day Kiryu knew to _never _underestimate his new family._

_End of Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bou-san whistled, "What a family."

Kiryu chuckled, "If only you knew."

Bou-san looked at the sky, "So that's the kind of family Mai grew with, huh."

"But they certainly weren't violent," Kiryu told the monk, "In all the time, I knew those two, this has only happened once. Mai told me after Katsu got out of his gang and Shirunai quit the police force, they never used their physical fighting capabilities."

"Wait a minute," Bou-san stared at him, "Mai had an ex-gangster and ex-cop as her parents! And she turned into this?"

Kiryu grinned, "You would have never figured, huh." They just looked at the sky in quiet.

"Well," Bou-san broke the silence, getting up to walk away, "I better go back to bed. I do have to do an exorcism tomorrow."

"I'll go to bed too," Kiryu said, following suit, "Oh, Bou-san."

"Don't worry. I won't talk about it unless Mai wants to," Bou-san reassured.

"Well, that's one of the two things I wanted to say."

Bou-san glanced at the gray-eyed man, raising his eyebrow, "What's the second thing?"

Kiryu grinned, "Thanks."

Bou-san grinned back, "No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Mai was walking in the courtyard. Everyone had been busy preparing and Mai couldn't sleep nor had she had a dream the night before. Nanami had invited Mai on a walk around the courtyard. Nanami had gone ahead of her while Mai had stayed behind to beg Naru to let her go. After a good five minutes, Naru had finally relented. "_Probably just so he could get me out of his hair,_" Mai thought, part of her feeling victorious and the other part a bit saddened that he didn't want her around.

Mai shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking those kinds of thoughts. She walked quickly towards Nanami, calling out when she was only a couple of metres behind the girl, "Nanami, Naru finally let me go."

Nanami turned to look Mai, her face brightening when she saw her friend, "Mai! Good! I'm glad you could come."

Mai laughed and was about to respond when she noticed something. "_The tree beside Nanami_," she thought, pausing in her walk to Nanami, "_Is it just me or is it leaning in?_" She looked closer and felt her eyes widen in horror. The tree was falling! And it was going to fall on top of her friend! Mai dashed forward.

"Mai?" Nanami cried out as Mai leapt at her, pushing her out of the way, but falling on the same spot that Nanami had been standing. The tree fell, right on top of the place Mai was and Nanami had been!

"MAAAIIII!"

**Ha, ha. Mai always gets in situations like this. Oh well. She always gets saved in the end. But will she be saved this time? When no one's around because they are preparing for the exorcism? Hm. I wonder. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait. **

**P.S: This chapter and Chapter 12 were going to be the same chapter, but I felt it would be too long so I cut it in half. Thanks you guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mai!"

Mai opened her eyes slowly, which she had squeezed shut, bracing herself for the impact. When the tree had fallen, Mai had sat up and moved her arms in front of her face in a desperate attempt to protect herself. However, someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way into his arms, shielding Mai with his body as the tree fell. Mai didn't need to look up to know who had saved her. She recognized him all too well.

"Kiryu-nii . . ." **(A/N: Fooled you! Sorry, couldn't help it. )**

"Mai," Nanami ran to her friend, eyes wide with worry and panic, "Are you hurt?"

Mai smiled comfortingly, "I'm fine. Kiryu-nii saved me in time."

Nanami fell to her knees, "Thank god. I thought you had–" She couldn't continue anymore, burying her head in her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks, sobbing silently.

Mai looked at Kiryu, wordlessly requesting that he let go of her so she could go to Nanami. He nodded and let go of her, only to gently guide her to Nanami, lightly supporting her. Mai's eyes widened as she turned to the grey-eyed man, as though asking "_You can tell?_" Kiryu chuckled soundlessly, giving her a look that said "_Of course._" Mai smiled at him, before turning to her friend to hug the crying girl and whisper reassuring words. After a few minutes, Nanami was able to calm down.

"My, this is embarrassing," Nanami joked weakly, "I shouldn't be crying: you should."

Mai laughed, "Nah, this stuff is normal for me. I'm kind of touched though. You actually cried for me."

Nanami looked insulted, "Of course I did! You're the only person to ever become friends with me and see the _real_ me. You're one of my most precious people!" Then the girl seemed to realize what she had said and blushed, looking away.

Mai sat there shocked for a minute before grinning and throwing her arms around Nanami. "I'm so glad! I think of you the same way!"

"M-Mai," Nanami blushed at her friend's words and actions.

Kiryu chuckled. Mai was still the same as she had been when she was three. "Well, I'm glad you two have found each other. Think you might be soul mates?" Kiryu teased the two.

"Kiryu!" Nanami blushed even more.

"Don't tease us," Mai scolded him, punching his leg.

"Yes, yes," Kiryu said, smirking, "But we should get back. The others probably saw me as I ran out."

Nanami giggled, "Your sixth sense again?" She noticed that Mai wasn't laughing so she turned to look at her friend. "Mai?" The brown-haired girl looked downcast and almost a little afraid. Nanami didn't know why. She looked at Kiryu. As expected the older man knew what made Mai look like that. It was obvious from his solemn expression. Nanami was about to ask Mai, when the girl whispered something almost inaudible.

"Naru . . ."

"_Oh,_" Nanami understood now. Naru would be furious with Mai. Last time he had been angry with her, it had almost torn the girl apart. She didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Kiryu did. "Mai," he spoke quietly, "We still have to go. I know you can handle it. Besides, we're still here, you know." He placed a hand on Mai's head. The girl looked up with the expectant and innocent expression of a child. He smiled.

Mai smiled back. He was right. She would manage somehow. "_Besides, I don't regret what I did,_" Mai thought, "_If I hadn't pushed Nanami out of the way, she might have been hurt! And I could _not _let that happen!_" Mai spoke aloud next, determinedly, "Let's go."

Nanami smiled, "_Mai's back._"

"Well, here we go then," Kiryu said as he picked Mai up bridal style. Mai didn't say anything, simply wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

"Um, Kiryu. Why are you carrying Mai?" Nanami questioned.

Mai smiled hesitantly, "Well, about that. . ." She didn't want to tell the other girl because Nanami would surely blame herself.

Kiryu sighed, "It's nothing, Nanami. You see, when Mai pushed you out of the way, she somehow managed to hurt her ankle."

Nanami gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Mai!"

Mai didn't know if she should be thankful to Kiryu for saying it in her place or glaring at him. "Don't worry! I'm pretty resilient. Besides, it's not twisted or anything. It's just bruised. I can tell!"

"Yeah," Kiryu scoffed, "After all, the only thing you do in your life is get yourself hurt. You should become a doctor. But then you would be known as the doctor who never treated any patients since she was always _one _of the patients."

Mia huffed, "Well, I'm _so sorry _for getting hurt. It's not my fault that spirits like me, you know!"

"I beg to differ," Kiryu muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," Mai punched his shoulder.

Nanami giggled. No matter what, Mai was Mai.

Mai grinned at Nanami, glad to see the girl smiling again, "So, who's ready to face the demon?"

Nanami burst out into laughter. Kiryu chuckled. Yep, Mai was just Mai: there was simply no other way to describe her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru was waiting for Mai to return. "_She couldn't have gotten hurt _again, _right. Right?" _he tried to concentrate on his notes, but was finding it to be impossible,_ "Of course not, Mai was with Nanami. But what about on her way to meet Nanami?_" Naru mentally shook his head. Why was he worrying so much? She was just an assistant. Wasn't she?

Bou-san laughed to himself, "_Looks like someone's worried about our Mai._" Ayako looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The monk shook his head. The two along with John were preparing for the exorcism, Noriko and Kashi helping them with whatever they needed. Masako was holding Shou-chan, who was asleep. Since there wasn't any specific spirit to exorcise, this case would be quite a bit harder. Lin-san was watching the monitors, ready to alert them if anything happened. Kiryu wasn't anywhere to be found. Bou-san wondered where the grey-eyed man was. Ever since he had met Kiryu, the two had quickly bonded, especially due to their similar care for Mai. The friendship had just increased since last night.

Naru got up irritated. He couldn't concentrate on the case like this. He was about to go and fetch Mai himself when Kiryu walked in carrying Mai bridal style and Nanami coming in right behind him. Naru felt his body go tense. He forced himself to relax. It was clear that Mai thought of Kiryu as a brother so when was he so jealous? Besides she was his assistant. He forced himself to think clearly.

"What happened?" he asked as Kiryu gently placed Mai on the sofa.

Mai looked at Naru worriedly. She knew this was not going to be good. Mai looked at Kiryu pleadingly. Kiryu simply smiled as he ruffled her hair. Kiryu turned to face the others. "Mai got hurt."

"Again?" Ayako and Bou-san yelled at the same time.

"How did you get hurt, Mai?" John asked concernedly.

"Um, well, about that," Mai laughed nervously, "A tree kind of . . . almost fell on me."

Noriko smacked her forehead, groaning, "You're kidding me!"

Kashi laughed, "Well, that's never happened before."

Ayako walked over to her, asking in her professional doctor voice, "Where are you hurt?" She carried over her medical kit.

"I think I just bruised my ankle," Mai smiled at Ayako as the miko began bandaging her ankle after examining it quickly, only nodding once to indicate that Mai was right. Mai turned to smile at everyone else reassuringly, only to freeze when she saw Naru. He didn't show any expression, but he gave off a furious aura. "_I had just gotten him to forgive me, too._"

Nanami noticed where Mai was looking and jumped to defend her, "It wasn't Mai's fault. The tree had been about to fall on me and Mai pushed me out of the way. That's when her ankle got hurt."

"Did you save her, Kiryu?" Masako asked.

Kiryu nodded, "I pulled her out of the way."

"I wonder if it was the spirits," Lin-san thought aloud.

"But Nanami was the one the tree almost fell on top of," Ayako pointed out.

"Yeah and Mai's the one being targeted," Kashi added.

Naru spoke, "It's quite possible that Nanami was being used as bait."

"Bait?" Bou-san raised his eyebrow.

"Have they done that before?" Kiryu asked the boy.

Naru nodded, "In a case when the woman who was being targeted left the house before being killed, she was hit by a car."

"But what does that have to do with using people as bait?" John questioned.

Naru continued, "The woman was killed after she pushed another person out of the way."

"Couldn't this have just been an accident?" Noriko reasoned.

Naru shook his head, "The car didn't have a driver."

"I'm guessing they used the woman's caring and motherly nature to their advantage," Lin-san said.

Naru just nodded in agreement.

Mai chuckled, patting Nanami's arm, "Now I should be apologizing to _you_."

"No way," Nanami exclaimed, "You still saved me!"

Bou-san rolled his eyes, "Instead of getting in a yes or no argument, how about we decide on what we're going to do? We've gathered all the things we need."

Naru nodded, "Everyone shall head to the living room where we will be performing the exorcism, except for Mai and Shou-kun."

"I'll take him now then," Mai told Masako, who nodded and handed over the little boy. As soon as he entered Mai's arms, he let out a content sigh, cuddling up to her.

Masako smiled, "It seems he recognizes you even in his sleep."

Mai chuckled, "I guess so." She gazed warmly at the boy in her arms.

Everyone smiled at the sight. They could see why the children had chosen Mai. She looked like the personification of what a mother should be. Ayako turned to Naru, "We can't leave Mai alone. The spirits are targeting _her_, not us."

"I'll stay with her," Naru told them, before turning back to his notes.

Mai froze upon hearing that. She would be staying in a room alone with the guy she loved. What's the problem? Here's the problem: the guy she loved was absolutely furious with her. The other smiled at her sympathetically, but they knew they could not say anything to Naru.

Kiryu leaned in close to whisper in her ears, "Mai, if something breaks, don't just give up. Instead fix it and you will find something even better come out of it."

When Mai heard those words, she relaxed, the tension leaving her body. Mai looked up at Kiryu with a smile and nodded.

The others smiled. Though they had not heard what Kiryu had told Mai, they could see it was the right thing to say. Kiryu could always say what Mai needed to hear. They had seen it happen a few times before. They had not paid attention then, but now they could remember those moments and see it for what it is. And they were thankful for those moments. After all, none of them wanted to see Mai sad. The group turned to Naru. Now if only the cause of her sorrow could snap out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes had passed by since the others had left, quietly wishing her luck. Shou-chan was still sleeping in Mai's arms and Naru had not said a word to her. Mai knew it wasn't the way he's usually silent. This silence was one brought about by his anger. Mai sighed. She really didn't want to talk to Naru when he is like this, but Kiryu was right. If she didn't talk to him, she would never be able to fix it.

Mai shakily got up. She gently put a little pressure on her injured foot. It didn't hurt as long as she didn't put too much weight on it. Mai slowly made her way to where Naru was sitting at one of the tables as he read through a folder.

"Um, Naru," Mai began. No response. Mai sighed. "_Oh well. It _is _the same as before._" The she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry! I know I worried you again, but I had to do it. I couldn't let Nanami get hurt! I know I was stupid and I will keep making mistakes, but I really am sorry! I didn't mean to be a bother to you. I will try my best to stay safe next time so please forgive me, Naru!" She finished out of breath and on the verge of tears. She waited for Naru's answer. Even though he had rejected her, she couldn't bear it if he hated her. Whatever he said, whatever he chose would either make her smile or tear apart.

"I see."

Something inside Mai broke. She felt lifeless, no longer feeling anything. She could hear her heart beating and feel her breath going in and out, but it felt unimportant. She could no longer care if it stopped or not. He had said those words in such a cold voice. He sounded like he didn't even care. No, that's not right. He didn't care. She was the one who had thought he did, even if he didn't feel the same way as her. But now, she could tell: it was just her wishful thinking that made her believe that. Mai could feel her tears running down her face, but it felt distant: as though her body and mind weren't part of each other anymore. Mai turned to walk away from the man in front of her.

But then a pair of arms slammed down on either side of her and gripped the edge of the table, trapping the girl between them. Mai came face to face with Naru. However, it wasn't the calm expressionless Naru she knew. His face had turned angry, his eyes ablaze.

"What are you trying to do to me, Mai?"

Mai just stared at him, unable to speak. She had never seen Naru looking like this. "W-what are you talking about?" Mai managed to stutter.

"You always do that," Naru growled, furious, "You put yourself in danger and almost get yourself killed. Then you start crying, asking me for forgiveness. How stupid are you, Mai?"

Mai snapped. "Well, I'm _sorry_ for being so stupid, _Doctor Oliver Davis,_" Mai snarled, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But _please, _tell me. Should I have let that tree to fall on Nanami? Should I have just stood there while the tree fell?"

"Do you have _any _idea how much worry you caused us? Caused _me_?" Naru spat, "Damn it, Mai! When are you going to stop being a idiot?"

"_I'm_ an idiot?" Mai lost it, "You're the idiot here, Oliver! You're the one you came up with the stupid idea that I was in love with your brother instead of you! That's necrophilia, you bastard! I may not be a genius, but I know who I love! And that's you! God help me because the one I love is you, Naru, Kazuya, Oliver, whatever you call yourself!" Mai just stood there out of breath, glaring at the man in front of her, who had stopped speaking.

"You love me?" he asked quietly, all traces of anger gone, instead replaced with a soft disbelief.

But Mai was too angry to notice the difference in his tone. "Yes," Mai yelled, "How many times do I have to say it? I love you!"

Naru looked at her with something she couldn't understand in his eyes, "I see. . ."

Mai scowled, "You know, I really hate that about you. You always act like what I say doesn't matter. Why can't you–" Her rant was cut off as Naru's lips crashed on hers, hungry to taste her. Mai's eyes widened even more as she felt his arms leave the table, only to wrap themselves around her waist and back. "Nn," her voice was muffled as Naru pressed his body even closer to hers. Mai lost her ability to think, only able to respond to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naru's neck, one hand's fingers running through the silky hair near his neck. Naru's hand brushed against the side of her waist, making her gasp. Naru took the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth, exploring it inch by inch. Mai moaned, tempting Naru even more than he already was. He wanted to continue the kiss, but he pulled away, making another moan escape Mai's lips. Naru smirked. It was clear she was as aroused as he was. Both of them were panting, out of breath.

Mai looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide and lips swollen, "Y-you kissed me. . ."

"I realized," Naru smirked.

But Mai was too shocked to get angry, "But why?"

"Why else would anyone kiss a person?" Naru leaned in. He smirked, feeling her body shiver as his breath tickled her neck. "It's because," he pulled her in closer, dropping his voice so it was low and husky, "_I love you, Mai._"

Mai's breath caught in her throat. Had Naru just said he loved her? She couldn't have been imagining it since she was still in his arms. She didn't know what to say: so she didn't. Instead Mai buried her head into his chest, breathing in his scent. They stayed like that for a few moments before Naru pulled away just enough so they could see each other's faces. Mai gasped silently. Naru was smiling, not with his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. His eyes were tender and gentle, filled with love. Mai smiled up at him. She just couldn't help it.

"So?" Naru asked.

Mai raised her eyebrow, "So?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Naru smirked.

Mai's eyes widened again. She buried her head in his chest again.

Naru chuckled, "Should I take that as a yes?"

Mai just nodded, making Naru chuckle once again. He held her close until they had a giggle. The two turned to see who it was.

It was Shou-chan, grinning at them. "Finally!"

Mai's eyes widened at the boy's comment. The two looked at each other and Mai burst into laughter. Even Naru smirked. Mai glared playfully at the little boy, letting go of Naru to walk over to the child. "Now that was rude, Shou-chan," Mai grinned as she sat down gathering him in her arms, "Now you have to be punished." She put him in her lap, supporting him with one hand while she tickled him with the other. Shou-chan fell into a fit of giggles. Mai stopped then and pulled him into a close hug. The boy just grinned and hugged her back.

"Shouldn't you stop hugging him before I get jealous?" Naru walked over, his eyes twinkling.

"Naru jealous? Now that I would like to see," Mai grinned.

Naru leaned in, making his voice low and husky, "Be careful of what you wish for." With that, he kissed her again. When he pulled away, Naru was smirking again.

"Hm," Shou-chan looked like he was contemplating something.

"What is it, Shou-chan?" Mai looked at the boy in her arms.

The boy looked at Naru and grinned, "Maybe I won't have to follow through, huh." Naru smirked.

Mai looked between the two, looking completely confused. Naru chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry about it, Mai," he said as he quickly brushed their lips together. Even though it was a brief contact, Mai could feel shivers going through her body.

"We should head over to the others now," Mai said a little hesitantly as she stood up, still holding Shou-chan in her arms.

Naru chuckled and pulled her close. "Be careful, okay?"

Mai blushed, nodding, "Un."

Naru carefully put his arm around her so she could lean on him for support as they went to the living room: to meet the spirits of this house

**I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter when they finally exorcise the spirits. ; ) BTW, when Shou-chan says, "Maybe I won't have to follow through, huh," he's talking about his threat from Chapter 11. I was just making sure you guys understood that. Thanks. See ya next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Sorry it's a bit late. I had a doctor's appointment and so I couldn't finish it in time to post this chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. ; ) )**

Chapter 15

Mai, Shou-chan and Naru made their way to the living room. They had to go a little slowly since Mai's ankle was hurt, but Naru kept his arm around her waist to support her . . . as well as to hold her close.

Mai was stuck in her thoughts. She still couldn't believe what had happened a few minutes ago. They had been yelling at each other and somewhere along the line, she had confessed again, although it was angrily. Then she was going yell at him some more, when he kissed her. Mai blushed at the memory, looking down so Naru wouldn't see her face.

It didn't work. Naru chuckled. But he wasn't the only one amused. Shou-chan was giggling too. Mai raised her head to glare at the two, but before she could say anything, the three had reached the living room. Naru slid the door open, his mask back in place.

"Hey guys," Mai called to her friends, alerting them of their arrival. The furniture in the room had been moved to the right side of the room. In the centre, John, Bou-san and Ayako stood in their spiritualist clothing, facing the wall opposing the door. Masako and Nanami were sitting on the left side of the door. Lin-san stood on the other side of the door with his shiki ready accompanied by Kiryu, who was leaning on the wall.

"Yo," Bou-san called.

"Just in time," John smiled warmly.

"Is your ankle better?" Masako asked.

Mai nodded. "_They're not reacting to Naru's arm being around my waist,_" she mused, "_I guess they think he's just holding me up since I have an injured ankle._" She looked around, "Where's Noriko and Kashi?"

Ayako answered, "We sent them with Mazumi and the maids to go wait somewhere else. We didn't want them here in case the spirits got too violent."

Mai raised her eyebrow, "Somehow I don't get the feeling that they would have left for their own safety."

Nanami smiled, "They didn't. They were asked to take Mazumi and the maids to Noriko's house, until the exorcism was finished."

"And that convinced them _both _to leave?" Mai wasn't buying it.

Kiryu chuckled wickedly, "Actually they only left because I told them that too many people would make it harder for your friends to deal with the spirits while protecting us. I said that Nanami should stay because it was her house and you would be in more danger if you left."

"And why are you and Shou-chan still here then?" Mai knew those two would have asked the same question.

"Simple," Kiryu grinned, "I knew you best so I would know if you were hurt even if you hid it and Shou simply wouldn't leave you."

Mai grinned back, "You really are evil sometimes."

Kiryu smirked, "Sometimes? I take offence to that." Mai laughed along with everyone else (except Naru and Lin-san).

Naru didn't say anything instead he simply guided Mai to the left side of the room. She smiled up at him as he leaned her against the wall. Naru gave her a brief glimpse of his smile before turning and walking over to Lin-san, his calm mask back on.

"So has there been any reaction to us preparing yet?" Naru asked the older man.

Lin-san shook his head, "They haven't done anything to hinder us."

"Then they are unaware of what we're doing right now?" Naru questioned.

Lin-san nodded, "Probably."

Naru nodded and turned to the spiritualists, "Then are you ready?"

"Yep," Ayako told him. John nodded and Bou-san gave a thumbs-up.

"Then let's begin."

The three starting chanting simultaneously.

". . . I humbly ask for your assistance . . ."

". . . And there was a word and that word was God . . ."

". . . On Sara Sara Bazara Hara Kyara Unhatta . . ."

"_The room's getting colder,_" Mai thought as she held Shou-chan closer to her.

She felt hands grasp her shirt. "It's starting," Shou-chan whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Mai looked down at the boy. His green eyes no longer seemed like those that belonged to a two years-old, but rather those that belonged to someone with centuries of wisdom. "_Shou-chan, who are you?_" Mai asked in her mind. She had known for a long time that the boy was not normal. The way he acted and the things he said sometimes weren't like those of a two year-old boy. If it was anyone else, Mai would have dismissed it as part of the child's high intelligence, but Shou-chan gave her a feeling that there was more to him than meets the eyes: much more.

"The children are coming," Masako whispered, waking Mai from her thoughts. Mai looked at the centre where Ayako, John and Bou-san were standing. There was mist rising from the floor. The spirits were definitely here if the room was _that_ cold. The three spiritualists continued chanting. The room was filled with the children's voices.

"We miss you, Mama!"

"Come back to us, Mama!"

"Where are you, Mama?"

Mai felt her heart clench. "_They can't see it. They can't see that their 'Mama' is near them and they're the ones holding her away. It's so sad . . ._" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mama!"

The antiques in the wooden cabinet started shaking. All of a sudden, they flew over in the direction of Mai!

"Mai!" everyone cried out to her, trying to get to her in time though they knew they wouldn't.

Mai's eyes widened in horror, but she quickly wrapped her arms around Shou-chan as she curled him into a little ball so she could cover his entire body, shielding him from the plates and silverware as they hit the wall around her.

"GAHH," Mai cried out as a knife stabbed her stomach.

"Mai!" Everyone called to her frantically.

"Oka-san!" Shou-chan yelled as he looked at Mai with panic in his eyes.

"I'm . . . alright . . ." Mai gasped out, smiling weakly, trying to reassure them. They had to concentrate on the spirits so those children would never be free.

Suddenly a force lifted Mai up. Mai knew what was coming. She brought Shou-chan close to her body to protect him as the spirits slammed her against the wall.

"KAH!" Mai coughed, blood coming out. She slid to the floor, her body going limp as she fell unconscious.

"Oka-san!" Shou-chan cried as Mai's arms slipped from their tight embrace. "Wake up, Oka-san!"

"Mai!" Naru ran towards the girl, but then a barrier blocked him, keeping him from getting any closer.

Kiryu was right beside him, "Damn it! They put up a barrier!"

Lin-san grit his teeth, "My shiki can't get through!"

"Mai! Say something, Mai!" Masako had tears running down her face. Nanami was the same.

"Mai, you open your eyes this instant!" Ayako screamed at the girl, trying to threaten the girl into waking up.

"Please, Mai!" John yelled.

"Don't you dare die on us!" Bou-san slammed his hand on the barrier.

They were all too busy crying out to notice that a table had started floating until it started flying at Mai.

"MAI!" They all screamed.

But the table was surrounded by a green light as it was slammed into the wall beside them with so much force that it exploded into little pieces of wood. But instead of hitting them, the wood hit a barrier, which had the same green tinge to it as the table had held.

"What the hell?" Bou-san's eyes were wide. No one in the SPR team had this power.

But Naru recognized the shade of green. "It's the same as Shou-kun's eyes," he said as Naru turned to look at the boy along with everyone else.

Shou-chan's eyes were glowing as he glared with fury at the air behind them, "How dare you. . ." His voice was filled with menace. Everyone was paralyzed for a moment, shocked by the change in the boy, but then they realized the spirits were materializing behind them. The group turned to face the spirits, furious at what they had done to Mai.

"Mama, come join us!"

"Why won't you come to us, Mama?"

"We need you, Mama!"

Everyone was too angry to feel any sympathy for the spirits. Shou-chan snarled, his eyes beginning to glow again as he prepared to use his powers again when he heard a voice that made him and everyone else turn around in amazement.

"No . . ." Mai gasped as she struggled to sit up to look at the spirits, "You don't need _me_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course we need you!"

"No," Mai shook her head, "You need your real 'Mama'. After all, isn't that the person you are looking for?"

"Our real 'Mama'? . . ."

Mai's eyes softened in sorrow, "_They've forgotten. That's why Mariko couldn't get through. . ._" She called to the children, "Try to remember. . . Remember the one who was always there for you, always filling you with warmth . . . Your _real _'Mama'. . ."

The children stayed silent as they struggled to remember. Then their eyes filled with tears. "We can't remember. . ."

Mai smiled kindly, "Then if you can't remember, let me show you." Then she closed her eyes to call out to her friend as unbeknownst to Mai, a white aura surrounded her body, "_Mariko, your children are calling you. It's time you reunited with them, don't you think? Now use my energy to guide you to them, to your family. . ._"

"What's going on?" Kiryu wondered out loud, looking around the room.

"The room is still cold, but it feels warm somehow," John marvelled.

"She's coming," Masako whispered.

"Sagawaru-san?" Naru asked her.

Masako nodded, pointing beside Mai, "She's there."

They all turned to see a woman coming out of the wall to float beside Mai.

Mai looked at the woman with a smirk, "Took you long enough, Mariko."

Mariko chuckled, "Sorry." The two women gave each other a smile that said they shared an understanding.

"Mama?"

Both women turned to the children. Mariko moved past the others to stand in front of the children, smiling, "It's good to see you again. You haven't changed at all, my little ones."

The children looked at her with their eyes widening with shock and recognition. Their faces split into joyous smiles as they ran to Mariko, tears still streaming down their faces, "Mama!"

Mariko felt tears on her face as well as she smiled at her children, "It's been so long. . ."

"We missed you, Mama!" The children clung to the woman as though if they let go, she would disappear.

Ayako looked at the spirits, "You can't help but feel happy for them."

John nodded, "Indeed."

"They must have wished for this for a very long time," Nanami mused

Bou-san scratched his head with a faint chuckle, "You just can't be mad at them anymore, can you."

Mai smiled at the happy sight in front of her. "_Oh boy,_" she silently moaned, "_Everything is getting blurry . . . I don't think I can stay awake much longer._"

Naru turned back to the girl and his eyes widened in horror, "Mai!" He could see that the girl was losing consciousness: the blood loss was too much. Everyone turned in terror as they heard his cry.

"Damn it!" Kiryu slammed his fist against the barrier, which was still present.

"This isn't good," Lin-san growled.

"Don't you dare go to sleep!" Ayako yelled at the girl.

"Keep your eyes open!" Bou-san ordered the girl.

"Can you hear us, Mai?" John was frantic.

"Say something, Mai!" Masako tried to reach her friend.

"Please, Mai!" Nanami begged.

"Oka-san! Oka-san!" Shou-chan was crying.

Mai smiled faintly as she touched Shou-chan's cheek, wiping away his tears, "Sorry, guys. But I really don't think I can . . . hold on much longer."

"Put down the barrier," Mariko ordered her children.

"Un," they nodded as they erased the barrier, worry for Mai written on their face.

Her friends rushed to her side. "Mai, don't you leave me now," Naru threatened the girl.

Mai chuckled weakly, "Good to know you guys care. . ."

"You moron! Why did you use your powers to bring Mariko here?" Naru shouted at Mai. He knew that the use of her powers had weakened her severely.

"Yes, yes . . ." Mai said, too tried to reply angrily.

"Move," Mariko told the group. She was looking at Mai determinedly. They reluctantly moved away from the girl.

"Hey, Mariko . . ." Mai's voice had become even more slurred.

"Hush now. Don't waste your energy talking," Mariko told the girl gently as she looked over Mai's wounds. "_Oh dear. It looks like the knife has plunged very deeply._" She looked up at Mai, "I can focus energy to heal your wounds, but I'm going to need a lot of it."

"We'll give you some of ours," Bou-san stepped forward. The others nodded. They all felt the same way.

But Mariko shook her head, "No, that won't work. Your energy won't be powerful enough. I would need to take too much."

"We don't care!" Ayako told the spirit, "We just want Mai to live!"

"While blaming herself for your deaths?" Mariko snapped, "Don't be stupid."

"What about mine?" a quiet voice spoke. Everyone turned to face Shou-chan. His eyes were back to those of one who was centuries old.

Mariko looked at him thoughtfully, "Yes, your energy is powerful enough. I would only need to take a little."

Mai snapped awake at that, "No!"

Mariko ignored her, "Are you sure you want to though?"

Shou-chan nodded, "I am."

Mai growled, "I am _not _using Shou-chan's energy!"

Shou-chan turned his green eyes to the wounded girl, who was glaring at the two, "Oka-san. I'll be fine if I give you my energy. I can promise you that. But I can't promise that I will be alright if you don't survive this."

Mai froze. She knew he wasn't joking: the boy was completely serious in his words. Mai sighed and glared at the two again, "Only to repair the injury. No replacing the blood or anything. Do that and I _will _block you. Got it?"

Mariko and Shou-chan nodded. Mariko closed her eyes along with Shou-chan and Mai. The others watched with bated breath. Slowly a green aura surrounded Shou-chan, out of which a bit drifted into Mariko's waiting hand. Her forehead creased as soon as the energy entered her hand. Slowly the energy enveloped her hand. Mariko opened her eyes as she reached to touch Mai's wound though the spirit's forehead was still creased with concentration. Mai gasped as the hand connected with her wound.

"_This feels weird,_" Mai thought, "_It feels like it's freezing and burning at the same time. Like a combination of a spirit's and human's energy . . . Is that what Shou-chan is?_" Her thoughts were cut off as she felt the energy enter her body to heal the damage inside. She clenched her fists, biting back a groan of pain.

When the energy dissipated after finishing its job, Mai sighed with relief as the pain finally stopped. She glanced down at her stomach. The wound was gone, but her skin was paler than normal and her body was still tried: both because of the loss of blood. But Mai didn't pay attention to that, quickly looking over to the little boy who had given her his energy.

"Shou-chan!" Mai picked him up anxiously, "Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

Shou-chan chuckled, though he was paler than before, "I'm fine. Mariko didn't take that much energy."

Mai smiled at Mariko gratefully, "Thank you so much."

Mariko however shook her head, "I don't see why you're thanking me. You've helped us so much. In fact, the reason you were on the verge of death is because of us."

Mai smirked, "Oh, don't worry about that. I would have found a way to get hurt somehow."

Mariko laughed, "You're impossible, Mai!"

Mai just grinned. Then she caught a glimpse of the children who were hiding behind Mariko. "It's time for you guys to move on."

Mariko nodded and turned to her children, "So are you ready to go to our new home?" The children however cast their eyes down. Mariko looked at them in concern, "What's wrong, my little ones?"

"We can't move on, Mama."

"We've been too bad."

"We hurt a lot of ladies, like Mai-nee-chan."

Mariko was about to counter them when she heard Mai burst into laughter. Mariko raised her eyebrow, "Mai?"

Mai smiled at the children, "Honestly, I'm not some mean old witch, you know. It wasn't your fault. You were just looking for your 'Mama'. No one blames you. Not me. Not those ladies."

The children looked at Mai hopefully, "Promise?"

Mai grinned, "Promise."

The children burst into wide smiles. They turned to their 'Mama'. "Let's go!"

Mariko chuckled at their enthusiasm. She turned to the others, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ayako smiled.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that," Bou-san smirked. _SMACK! _"Ow!"

The children giggled. "They make a good couple!"

"WHAT?" Bou-san and Ayako yelled at the same time.

Everyone laughed. Mariko turned to Mai, "Good-bye, Mai."

"See you when my time comes," Mai smiled.

"Don't come too soon," Mariko playfully warned.

Mai laughed, "Gotcha."

Mariko smiled and with one final bow, she and the children vanished.

"It's over," Nanami breathed.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru walked over to her, pulling her close.

Mai smiled up at him, "I'm fine, Naru. I just need to sleep for now."

"Then go to sleep," Naru told her, "I'll stay with you."

"Thank you . . ."

**Yeah the exorcism is over, but the story isn't. Wait for the last chapter where Mai and Naru's relationship is revealed, we get answers about our adorable but unusual Shou-chan and one last surprise. See ya then. ; )**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Are you sure you're alright. Mai?" Nanami asked worriedly.

"Yep, I'm as good as new!" Mai chirped. She was sitting on the couch, holding Shou-chan who was sleeping in her arms. When Mai had gone to sleep with Shou-chan in her arms, Naru had carried them to base. Mai blushed, before mentally scolding herself, "_Why are you blushing? He's your boyfriend for god's sake! You've already kissed, you know!_" Mai looked around the now equipment-less room. While Mai had been sleeping, everyone had packed up all the equipment, but Nanami had convinced the team to stay for a while until Mai had woken up. But when she did wake up, they had discovered she was too weak to move around just yet and needed to stay for a little bit longer. Thus the group was sitting in their regular positions while Lin-san sat at one of the tables, drinking tea and Naru who had been looking over the notes of the case went to make himself tea as Mai still wasn't allowed to move.

"Mai," Bou-san groaned, "Your 'good as new' means you're not in a coma."

"Exactly," Mai grinned. She then turned to Kiryu, who she noticed had been looking at her with a smirk the entire time. She smiled, giving him a '_You know, don't you_' look. He grinned back as though saying '_Of course'_. Mai laughed, making those around her look at her strangely. They had not seen the silent exchange between her and Kiryu.

"What are _you _smiling about?" Ayako reached over and tugged Mai's ear.

"Ow, that hurts, Ayako," Mai yelped.

Ayako let go satisfied, "Call it punishment for giving me and everyone else a heart attack."

John smiled at Mai's confused expression, "We all thought you were going to leave us." Mai looked at everyone slightly surprised.

"What's with that surprised look?" Noriko asked irritated as she reached over and pulled the non-swollen ear.

"Ow, let go, Noriko," Mai whined. Noriko let go, smiling at the girl's reaction.

"As much as I hate to admit," Masako sighed, "the thought of not having an idiot like you around anymore is quite a dreadful one." Everyone chuckled. Masako wouldn't be Masako if she didn't use an insult to show that she cared.

Mai looked at Kashi as the boy ruffled her hair, "Basically we need you, Mai."

"So try to be careful," Lin-san said, smiling slightly at the girl.

Mai just stared at everyone. She had heard them calling to her through the barrier, but her mind had been so hazy, she hadn't been able to actually follow what everyone was saying. But now that she was thinking clearer, her eyes were filling with tears as she thought over everything that her friends had said yesterday and today.

"Mai!" John looked at the girl anxiously, "Why are you crying?" Mai giggled. All the men except Kiryu seemed to be worried while the women smiled understandingly. Women really _do _understand each other.

"It's nothing," Mai sniffed, wiping away her tear with a smile, "I just never realized how much you guys care so I can't really control my emotions right now."

"Stupid hormones!" Kashi joked. Mai laughed, effectively relieving the men's worry.

"_So_ Mai . . ." Ayako had a certain teasing voice that told Mai this would _not _be good. She cautiously turned to the man. He grinned deviously, "Naru seemed rather _concerned _about you before."

Masako smiled behind her kimono, "Maybe he'll finally ask you out."

Bou-san's eyes twinkled mischievously, "You should get a boyfriend to make him jealous."

"I volunteer," Kashi offered quite a bit too enthusiastically, causing Kiryu to smack the boy over the head.

"Um, well about that," Mai stuttered. They turned to look at the blushing girl.

"What is it, Mai?" John asked gently.

"Um, well," Mai blushed even more, looking away, "I kind of. . .already have a boyfrie–"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed, except for Lin-san who had a shocked expression and Kiryu who was just smirking knowingly.

"Who?" Ayako started shaking the poor girl.

John tried to calm down the miko, "Ayako, she can't speak if you shake her like that." Ayako let go and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"So who is it?" Masako asked eagerly while Nanami leaned closer excitedly.

But Mai was saved from answering when Naru came back in to which everyone cried, "Naru!"

Naru gave the group an annoyed look, "What is it?"

"Did you know that Mai had a boyfriend?" Bou-san asked impatiently.

Naru answer nonchalantly "Of course."

"Do you know who?" Noriko asked fervently.

"Yes," Naru sighed.

"But how?" John was confused as to how Naru could know before them when the two rarely, if not never had small talk with each other.

Naru smirked, "Shouldn't Mai's boyfriend who it is?" Then he went back to his notes.

Mai mentally counted as she looked at her colleagues' shocked expressions, "_5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!_"

"WHAT?"

"_Bingo,_" Mai giggled. After a few moments, everyone calmed down.

"So when did this happen?" Ayako asked, massaging her forehead.

"Um, well before we came down for the exorcism, we got in an argument and then I kind of confessed again which made Naru confess too," Mai laughed nervously, leaving out a few of the _details_.

However, Noriko wasn't going to let it slide, "So?"

"Huh?"

Noriko grinned cheekily, "Did you kiss?"

Mai turned a fierce red and stammered useless denials, making everyone grin.

Then Bou-san turned to Kiryu, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Of course," Kiryu smirked.

"When?"

"When they walked for the exorcism."

Bou-san just shook his head and looked at Kashi, who had a contemplative expression. "_That's weird. At least it is for Kashi,_" he thought before asking aloud, "What are you thinking about, Kashi?"

Kashi shot up, snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, I was just wondering . . ."

Ayako raised her eyebrow, "About what?"

Kashi answered her seriously, "I was wondering how painful my life would become if I continued to flirt with Mai." Everyone stared at him for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Even Lin-san managed a small chuckle. When they noticed Naru glaring at Kashi, instead of shutting up, they just laughed even more.

"I guess that answers _that _question," Mai chortled.

"Speaking of questions," Naru's tone was so serious that everyone went quiet to listen, "I believe you have a few to answer, Shou-_chan_."

Mai looked down in surprise to see Shou-chan awake expressionless. His eyes were not those of a two years-old again, but at the same time not those of one centuries-old either: more of a combination between the two. "Well, I guess I'll ask the question."

Everyone turned to Mai, even Shou-chan. The way she treated the little boy always seemed to say that she only saw him as a two-years-old, but the fact that she had questions told them it wasn't true.

Mai ignored the surprised looks, "Who are you, Shou-chan?"

The boy smiled in a calm manner while answering coolly, "I am a god, who came down to live as a human after you all piqued my interest."

Everyone except Mai stared at the boy as though saying '_He's joking, right?_' But when they realized he wasn't, they didn't scream or anything: instead they fell into a shell-shocked silence.

"That explains a lot," Bou-san finally spoke.

"Like his green and insanely powerful energy," Ayako mentioned.

"And the way he sometimes does not act like a child," John added.

Lin-san saw Kiryu, who looked like he was thinking that he should have expected this, "Had you realized, Kiryu?"

Kiryu shook his head, "I knew that the boy was wise beyond his years, suspiciously so, but I just brushed it off as his high intelligence."

Shou-chan nodded and turned to Mai, who didn't look surprised at all, "You didn't blame it on my intelligence, did you." It wasn't a question.

Mai smiled at the boy, "There was something more about you. You knew what it was so I knew it probably wasn't some kind of hidden power. In some ways, it seemed more than human."

"I didn't know you had realized though. I wasn't expecting it," the boy looked at her inquisitively.

Mai chuckled, "I've known you for quite a while now. Despite what others think, I'm not an idiot." Unbeknownst to her, Noriko and Kashi were blushing after hearing her comment. Kiryu had at least suspected something. They hadn't even considered it.

"How did you find out?" Shou-chan was curious. Until today, he had not used his powers.

"It was more of an eventual thing. The more time I spent with you, the more I realized that there were some sides of you that you weren't showing," Mai explained before laughing, "I began to wonder if you were pretending to show that child-like joy when you saw me."

"I wasn't," Shou-chan fanatically denied. The thought of Mai thinking that was terrifying. Not only that, it hurt him, though he couldn't really blame her. After all he was the one who hid the truth. He was about to say more, but Mai gently placed a finger on his lips as he opened them to speak again, silencing any words that were about to come out.

"But one day, I came in to visit you after a month of being outside of the city," Mai spoke with a soft reminiscent smile, "Then I saw you looking out the window with a wistful look. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to interrupt you. So I just leaned against the doorway, thinking that even if you didn't see me as your Oka-san, I still saw you as my child. Though I was still a little sad, I knew as long as you were happy, it would be alright. But then you seemed to notice that someone was in the room as well. When you turned around, I'll never forget your expression." Mai chuckled briefly before continuing, "Your expression was one of such pure joy: I knew you couldn't be faking. I was so happy: I just can't describe it with words."

Shou-chan stayed quiet for a few moments. He remembered that day. What Mai had not realized was that when he had been looking out the window, he had been thinking about the time he and Mai had shared. He remembered wondering when the girl who had suddenly become so important to him was returning. The boy looked up at Mai, "Then I just want to say it myself. I am a god born of the earth so I don't have any parents. That was one of the things that was so fascinating about humans to me. They were born from a woman who were always there protecting them. Then they grew old, but they always remember their parents who had always been there to protect them. It always seemed amazing how a woman and child could share such a relationship. How the child could never forget the woman who had taken care of them. But when I came here as a human baby, I never expected to find such a person in my life. When I saw you, you showed so much joy and care. It reminded me of the same look a mother gave her child so I couldn't help but call you that. And from then to now, you are my Oka-san and I will never forget you as your son." Shou-chan looked Mai in the eyes determinedly. He felt no need to blush when it was something so true and something that he wanted her to know so much.

Mai looked surprised at the boy's words before her expression became soft again. She pulled him close into a hug which he returned. "Thank you . . .," she whispered as she breathed in his scent.

Everyone smiled at the sight.

"Well," Bou-san turned to Naru after the mother and child pulled apart, smirking, "It looks like you are already a 'Otou-san'. Ne, Na-Na?" Naru gave him a bone-chilling glare.

"Oka-san, when I became a human, I made my powers go to sleep so that I could only use it if I needed to," Shou-chan spoke seriously, "I still have contact with my powers so there's one more thing I want to do for you before they go dormant again." Everyone turned to look at the boy, imploring him to continue. "I know of your spirit guide, Eugene Davis." The group froze at the name, wondering how the boy knew before remembering he was a god. "And he will be my gift to you."

"What do you mean, Shou-chan? . . .," Mai asked, confused.

Shou-chan simply smiled and looked in the direction of the window, his eyes beginning to glow again. A white light shot into the room and became so bright that no one but Shou-chan could look at it any longer. Slowly the light dimmed. They turned to hear a man identical to Naru, though about 3 years younger, resting on the floor.

"Gene?" Naru could not believe his eyes as he rushed to the other man's side, quickly followed by everyone else. "_Is it really him? But how?_"

"Gene!" Mai ran to the unconscious man despite her ill health.

"Oka-san, move me closer to him," Shou-chan told the girl who still held him her arms. Mai simply nodded, unable to speak anymore. She stretched out her arms so the little boy could reach Gene's face. Shou-chan touched the man's forehead and his eyes glowed green again as he said, "Wake up." Then his eyes dimmed again and he removed his hand, allowing Mai to bring him back to her.

Slowly Gene opened his eyes and groaned, "What happened?"

"I brought you back to life," Shou-chan supplied imperturbably.

Gene just stared at the boy before asking, "Care to tell me how you did that?"

Shou-chan nodded, "Though I am in human form right now, I am actually a god. Since your spirit still lingered, I was able to bring your spirit back to your body using your connection with Oka-san after I healed your body and transported it here. After that, all I had to do was jumpstart your organs again."

Gene nodded, grinning widely, "Oh, thanks for that!"

The boy shrugged, "It was to thank Oka-san."

"Well, thanks 'Oka-san'," Gene teased Mai.

"Shut up, Gene," Mai smacked him over the head lightly, grinning happily now that he was back.

"So you're Naru's twin?" Bou-san asked. Gene nodded.

"I'm not buying it," Ayako said stubbornly.

Gene raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

John chuckled, "You don't really act like Naru."

Gene laughed, "Of course not! I don't want to be an idiot scientist."

"Shut up, stupid medium," Naru glared at his twin, though his eyes still seemed to smile.

"_Why wouldn't he? He just got his twin back,_" Lin-san thought, smiling. Though he had not said it aloud, Gene dying had affected him a lot.

"So," Gene smiled, "How about we continue this at the SPR? I'm dying to see the place that Naru lives in!"

Mai laughed before turning to the boy in her arms, "Thank you, Shou-chan." The boy simply smiled up at her as though saying that her joy was enough. They all got up and in a few moments, everyone was laughing as they got to know Gene. It was hard to believe that he was Naru's twin, but it was a bit easier to tell the difference since Gene's body was three years younger from dying.

But as they were walking out of the house, Gene got a twinkle in his eyes as he hugged Mai from behind, "Now I can finally take you from Naru!"

"Gene?" Mai blushed furiously as she looked at Naru's expression.

Naru had a fiery look in his eyes as he glared at his brother. "_Hm. It looks like it's easier to irritate him when it's about Mai. Now just one little push,_" Gene grinned before kissing Mai on the cheek and telling her, "I am going to run now." Then he hightailed it.

"Why's he running?" Bou-san asked. Their question was quickly answered when they saw Naru running after his brother, resulting in everyone staring with their mouths open.

Masako gawked after the twins, "I never knew _Naru _would do something like that." Nanami giggled.

"Gene was always the only one who could make Naru act like that," Lin-san chuckled.

"It's great that they're finally back together," John smiled.

Mai nodded, "Naru looks really happy." Kiryu smiled at his little sister's joy. Noriko was groaning at the thought of another person harassing Mai as well while Kashi seemed like he had just found his new best friend, which he probably had.

Ayako smirked, "But Naru running like that, I don't think I'll ever be able to let it go." The group tried to hold in their laughter as they thought about because they knew Naru would kill them if he heard, but that was not to be.

"Na-Na and Ge-Ge are fast," Shou-chan grinned. That was the breaking point. Everyone burst into laughter, even though later they would have to face a murderous Naru.

Mai looked at the laughing group, then at the running brothers and finally at the reddening sky, her mind whispering in a soft voice, "_Looks like things are going to be okay, eh Oka-san, Otou-san._" She smiled as she could have sworn she felt two different though both familiar hands rest on each of her shoulders as the two voices blended to say one thing:

"_That's our girl._"

**Yeah, I wanted to end on a light note. You might say that Naru running is OOC, but we've never seen him in this kind of situation so we really don't know that. BTW, I didn't just bring Gene back for nothing. There's going to be a sequel, but I'll probably be writing some other stories before that. Just to mention, I might not be able to update my next stories regularly as I am heading to high school now. Yeah so thanks for reading my story. Hope you liked it! See ya next time!**


End file.
